A Sort Of Fairytale
by ferentis
Summary: Sequel to 'At The Beginning With You' : Alice and the Hatter are caught up with planning for their very special day, with a little help from the White Queen. However, will a familiar face from the past ruin everything for their fairytale future?
1. The Sweet Escape

_**A / N** : Okay, here we go again ~ Hello there! _

_For those that don't know - or haven't realised just yet - this story is a direct sequel to my other Alice in Wonderland fic, which is titled '**At The Beginning With You**'. Now, you don't have to read that first - but, it might help. Especially since I'm most likely to be linking to things and events from that very story. It's only 11 chapters long, so why not check it out and leave a review before proceeding with this?_

_Now, onto those that very much are familiar with the prequel, and who wanted a sequel ... here you go. This sequel, will have a lot more in them it's predecessor. There is very much a reason as to why the two stories are split, and you'll see why as this one develops. Hopefully, your questions from before will be answered - and alot more that you might ask yourselfs when reading this! Oh, and if you didn't realise, the genre for this is romantic drama, ;)_

_I will now leave you to join our two lovebirds on thier journey, where wedding plans and various other problems arise that cause trouble for the two of them._

* * *

**The Sweet Escape**

To say Alice was hiding would not be a lie.

After an eventful week which consisted of her friend Mirana stealing her from any plans she had previously made, just to discuss with her about various ideas that she just might like to consider for her wedding, Alice felt that it was time she had a day to herself. Why, she had been with the woman so much that she hardly had any time to even see the very person who she was engaged to, Tarrant Hightopp – or as he was known to their friends, the Hatter. In fact, if Alice was correct, every time the two of them did manage to see each other - be it as simple as a meeting in the hallway, or the two of them exchanging a small 'hello', it wasn't long until Mirana found them and dragged Alice away for more ideas, or even the opposite: drag him away for a discussion. Alice knew from his expression when such a thing happened that he was just as exhausted with all the planning, and there short meetings with one another always ended with a sad, regretful smile shared between them, which then followed by one of them being led away.

Alice; knowing all too well that the Queen most likely had something else planned for the two of them, couldn't help but wish slightly that she'd just leave them some time to themselves. Of course, she appreciated her friend's attitude and how excited she was over whatever ideas that were floating around within in her mind, but Alice felt that she had hardly any time for herself because of such actions. And that was what had led her to where she was now, lying on her bed in her room; book open as she continued to enjoy a quiet moment to herself for a change.

It had been almost a year to the day that Alice had found herself falling down the rabbit hole on yet another journey – and in that year so much had changed. For one, she had gained the title of 'Underlands champion', something she wasn't sure she deserved, but at the same time didn't have the heart to question anyone about it, knowing that her carrying such a title was important for them. She had watched as Underland slowly was rebuilt to its former glory, to the land that she remembered in the dreams she had as a young child. She watched as the inhabitants only grew happier and evermore eccentric through the process, feeling her own happiness grow as she did. And of course, she had fallen in love with her oldest and most loyal friend, only to find he felt exactly the same way for her; and eventually the two of them were engaged to be married.

Only a few months had passed since Tarrant had proposed to her, and since they had also received the Queen's blessing. It had only been recently in fact, that the two of them agreed that they didn't wish to wait as long as a year to be wed, and that instead they both wanted to marry within a few months time. Of course, when they told the Queen their plan, she had fallen straight into planning mode – and thus, we are back to the current situation of Alice trying to avoid yet another session of decision making with Mirana.

Alice turned another page in her book, noticing that she wasn't really taking in the words that were splattered upon the page, but instead was just staring at the magnificent images that stared back at her. She had managed to find a book – or rather Tarrant found it for her – of various Underlandian stories, and Alice found that they were simply amazing and fascinating to her. As she read more and more of them, her mind was brought back to the time she had tried to tell Tarrant of the fairy stories she knew, and as she continued to read the stories in the book before her, realized just how different yet entirely similar their two cultures were. For example, the stories she was used to were that of magical, make believe words; and beautiful princesses achieving their own happy endings, whereas in the Underlandian culture, it was much different. Instead, their stories were told from all sorts of places and perspectives, from poetry about animals to magnificent stories of singing flowers and other wondrous things. Reading them reminded Alice much of her father's own unique imagination and awe for the entirely magical, and a small smile crept on her lips as she thought of how utterly fascinating he would have found such stories.

Suddenly, Alice heard a light knock on her door, followed by the sound of it opening and closing. The sounds broke her from her current train of thought, and she pondered for a split moment on who it could possibly be. Deciding to find out, she got up from where she was lying on the bed to walk into the small sitting room that was located in the adjacent room. As she did so, what she saw before her made a huge smile break out across her face, and she found herself running to embrace the person who had walked into her room.

"Tarrant!" She exclaimed. They both embraced each other tightly, something the both of them had wanted to do for the past week most terribly. "Why, what brings you here? I was sure you would be busy."

She felt his hold on her only tighten, and as it did so Alice was introduced once again to familiar feeling's of safety and perfection that she always felt when he held her. The two of them stayed like that for a short moment, just enjoying the silence and presence of the other with them, until they then pulled away to look at each other.

"I managed to sneak away from Mirana without her catching me." He paused, smiling as he did so. "I thought it was quite a feat actually, considering how she's been with catching us this past week."

She put her arms around him again, indicating her want for another embrace to which he obliged, and the two of them stood in the middle of the room like that while Alice replied to him.

"You don't even have to remind me about that. Why, it seems like no matter what I have planned or what I'd prefer to have been doing, she would just appear and – there goes the rest of my day."

Alice heard him chuckle, and her own smile grew slightly at that. Oh, how she had missed that laugh

"She's only doing it because she wants the best for us."

"Yes well, where that may be true and how I do appreciate her efforts, it doesn't mean she can pull us away from the small times we actually get to spend with each other as of late! You know, I honestly believe she's planning something more than what she's revealing to us, yet I can't quite get my mind around whatever it could be..."

Tarrant laughed once again and Alice's brow furrowed slightly. She really wanted to know what was running through the Queens mind, yet no matter how hard she thought, nothing came to mind and she was instead met with blank thoughts. Sometimes, that woman was just expert at keeping her secrets till she intended for them to be revealed.

"I often wonder how she even finds the time to be so caught up in such things. Surely there are a great number of other things she should and could be doing instead."

"Oh Alice dear, for someone so smart you can be awfully ... oblivious at times. Of course Mirana is a busy woman, but you're her favourite person in the castle, silly. I think everyone knows that rather well. Because of such, it is only obvious that she would concern herself deeply in something such as our wedding, you're simply her best friend and she only wants the best for you."

Alice thought on the man's words for a moment, knowing all too well he was very much right. She sighed in defeat, but didn't give up on the idea of figuring out what it was that Mirana was planning.

"Yes, yes, I know that all well, and I appreciate her for it, I really do. It still doesn't change my thoughts on the matter though. And anyway, you seem to be forgetting that it's not just me she holds such a high opinion for. Why, Tarrant, she thinks ever so much of you as well."

"True. So we both agree that she's planning whatever it is that she's planning because she cares just as much about us as we do about her. But – as much as I do love having such discussions with you my dear – to discuss the Queen's intentions is not why I came here at all."

Alice pulled away then, just far enough so that they were looking at each other again. She watched as Tarrants smile remained on his face, whereas on hers her brow was furrowed yet again, this time in confusion at his words.

"You came here for a reason? Why didn't you say sooner, instead of leaving me to go about my rant?"

"Simple; because hearing you rant was rather entertaining to listen to. After all, I haven't had that much time to see you for long, yet alone speak to you. Of which I greatly regretted and missed –"

"Tarrant."

"Right. Yes, sorry." He paused for a second, thinking about what it was he wanted to say, and Alice had to stifle a laugh at the look of thought on his face then. After a moment, he shook his head and turned to look at her, smile returning as he continued talking. "Anyway, back to the reason why I'm here. Other than the fact that I missed you quite terribly of course. The reason is that ... I'm sneaking you out of the castle now."

Alice blinked, just staring back at him, confused yet again.

"I'm sorry?" She asked innocently, not understanding what he had meant by that at all.

"Well, not for long of course! We wouldn't want Mirana sending for a search party after all. No, just for the day. I want to take you somewhere, but you'll have to hurry before Mirana finds either – or both of us – and decides to ruin my most skillful, master plan."

Alice just stared back at him, still not understanding completely. She looked down at what she was dressed in at that moment in time, and decided that it was most definitely not suitable for a daily adventure out.

"I'll have to change into something more suitable for our adventure then," She replied, looking up at Tarrant then as she did so. "Somehow, I don't think this dress is suitable."

She watched as he looked down at what she was wearing then, as if only noticing now that the dress even existed.

"Ah, yes. That could be a problem. Alice, why did you dress in that when there is surely no ball to attend to today?"

"I'm – not sure really. I suppose I just assumed that sooner or later, I'd be cornered by Mirana again, so I thought it would make sense that as I wasn't leaving the castle, I'd dress as I would when I remain within it."

"Well, you're not. Hopefully. As long as we don't get caught. So, go hurry up and get changed so we can escape before we're missed too much."

Tarrant let go of her then and Alice walked back to her room, off to find a suitable day dress for whatever was waiting for the two of them. She spread out her choices that she had pulled out from the wardrobe across the bed – pushing the book she had been reading before to one side as she did so – and stared at them for a moment whilst debating with herself on what to wear. She looked back and forth at her selection, and then back and forth yet again. After a moment, she realised that in actual fact, she really didn't want to wear any of them that day, and so she looked back at the others that lived in her wardrobe. It was then that she saw it, the most perfect dress that she wanted to wear. It was yellow in colour, with a floral pattern all over it. It was one of her favorite day dresses, and a smile grew on her face as she remembered why. She pulled it out and laid it on the bed, putting the rest of the dresses back as she did so. She looked back at the dress, just to make sure she was happy with it. Deciding she was, she picked it up and went to change into it.

When she was ready, she walked back into the sitting room. As she walked in she saw Tarrant looking around the room. It was then that she remembered that he hadn't seen where she lived in the castle that much, and usually when he visited her the two of them never stayed for long, instead leaving to go out somewhere else, be it to admire a new and wondrous place that Alice had never seen nor heard of before, or just to visit the rest of their friends.

She walked over to him, and as soon as he heard her approach he turned around, smiling as he glanced down and noticed what it was she had decided to wear.

"Why Alice! Would I be correct in noting that you're wearing one of the dresses I made for you there?"

Alice felt a smile break on her face then as she nodded in response. It was true, after all. Why, it was purposely why she wore it in fact. He had designed and made her a great number of dresses over the past months they had been together, and Alice loved every single one of them, often amazed at the amount of detail he would put into them. Of course, no less was expected from the talent he held, and it made Alice both very happy and proud to find that half of her wardrobe was home to his designs.

"But of course, you do know how much I love them after all." She replied, earning a warm smile from him as he did so.

"Well, I must say – I do have the best inspiration. It's not the dresses that are beautiful; it's the very person I'm looking at right now who wears them."

At that she felt a blush fall upon her cheeks at the compliment. Whenever he made her a dress, or when she was found wearing one of them, Tarrant would often remind her of how his designs were brought to life when she wore them, and that she was without a doubt his muse for his creativity. No matter how many times she heard him pay such a compliment to her, Alice would be just as touched as she had been the moment she heard it the first time. After all, not every girl in the world would receive such words from another person, and with how much she loved the things he created, well, she considered it an honour to be called the main source of inspiration for his work.

"Anyway, I do believe that now that you are very much ready my dear, we should probably get to work on sneaking out of the castle, before my plan is very much foiled."

Tarrant extended his hand to her, and she took it, looking up at him as she did so. She was smiling again, as she usually found herself doing whenever in his presence.

"Why Tarrant, are you not going to tell me where it is that we are running off too?" She asked, her sense of curiosity taking over her yet again.

Tarrant however, only turned to her and smirked – and it was then that Alice knew she would not be receiving an answer out of him.

"Oh but my dear Alice, you know how I feel about surprises! Which this very much is, so you shall just have to find out, won't you? And this time, I am not giving you any clues or hints, so you shouldn't even ask."

Alice pouted playfully then as she was pulled out the door. Well, it was not that a clue he would give her would be very much help after all, considering how tthey often don't relate to where they were going at all and instead managed to leave poor Alice even more confused than she ever was before she had asked. Still, she decided to keep quiet, and allow herself to be guided to wherever it was he was taking her, knowing all too well that it would be wonderful regardless of weather she knew the surprise or not.

* * *

_I wonder where the Hatter will be dragging our dear Alice too now? :D_

_Oh yes, a small piece of info: in this story, I will be using the Hatters name from now on. I know in the prequel I referred to him as 'the Hatter', and decided to keep to describing him as such even when Alice began to use his real name more and more, but for the benefit of this story - his actual name will be used. That is to say, some of the characters that do not know nor use his name will still call him 'Hatter', but in descriptions it will be Tarrant :)_

_Chapter 2 shall be up soon, once I look over my plan and make sure everything is running as smoothly as I want in this story. Until then, feel free to review if you wish. I do love reading them, and I try to answer them to the best of my abilities. Plus, I love knowing what you guys think as I continue to write ~_


	2. Moon River

_**A / N :** Well, first things first, thank you for the interest shown on chapter 1!! I was honestly shocked to see so much interest for the first chapter of this sequel, so thank you for that._

_Now, a confession - and an apology. I was hoping to get this chapter up to you by the weekend, but for various reasons. I didn't. Number 1 ; I had media coursework to finish off, which ended up becoming more of a nightmare then it really had to be. And the other reason? This chapter, really did not want to be written. At all. I was tearing my hair out - not literally of course - trying to work out how to get it to work. The chapter after this, oh yes that wanted to be written, this one? Nope. Nothing. I've written this and scrapped it so many times over, for fear of the chapter being too boring, too dull, the characters being out of character, the whole scene just being a mess - everything. This is the final draft, and I sort of like it, well, I like it more than the others at least. I really hope you like it, and I'm sorry if you don't but - hopefully the next chapter will be better for you if not._

_This chapter is titled Moon River, after a song sung by Audrey Hepburn in the Breakfast at Tiffany's movie. Again, I tried to write more behind the signifance to the title, but it didn't work as I hoped it would :( But I still loved the title for his chapter, so you can live with that anyway. I'll leave you to carry on with this chapter now :)_

* * *

**Moon River**

"Alice! You mean to inform me that you came all the way out here without wearing any stockings?!"

Hearing the man's gasp and surprise of his sudden discovery of the lack of her stockings, Alice turned around slightly from where she was sitting on the ground. At that moment in time, she was wearing a rather large grin on her face which could just as easily have rivalled Chessur's in the mischievous department. Alice knew all too well that Tarrant would most likely be shocked that a woman such as herself would neglect to wear such items of clothing, but at the same time she had always thought that he wouldn't have been finding out about such things till _after_ they were married. Still, she guessed it was probably better that he find out sooner instead.

"Why Tarrant, I don't think I understand why that is so shocking to you. Surely for someone as stubborn as myself, such a fact should have been obvious."

There was a slight pause between the two of them for a moment as they exchanged glances at one another, one very much in shock still while the other held a playful smirk. After a moment, Alice turned back to look at what she was looking at beforehand: the very river that she was currently taking the enjoyment of dipping her feet in.

"Although, if you really must know why I choose not to wear such garments, the answer is very simple. I just don't like them. I find them uncomfortable, and if we are being honest, much of a pain to wear. And I'll never really understand where they are such a compulsory thing to wear. I mean, no one would be able to see if one wears stockings or not most of the time, so why should it matter so much?"

She heard yet another sigh from behind her, and knew instantly that it was a sign of defeat. Her grin grew somewhat, in celebration for her moments small victory then.

"Well – that's all fine and good for you to believe in. But if you want my opinion, I say it's naughty. Honestly! No stockings Alice! None!"

Alice stifled some laughter as she continued to listen to Tarrant's thoughts on the topic at hand. Of course, she knew he was only playing on the fact he was calling her naughty, and that he really didn't mind if she wore stockings or not – even if it was 'very naughty' not to be, and a shocking truth to learn of as well. Still, he wasn't one to judge her on such a thing – that Alice knew very well. It was one of the many things she admired about him; knowing that she could be herself, just Alice, when in his presence. It was a feeling that in the past Alice quite often struggled in having the luxury of feeling, and sometimes she had even felt that she would never be able to do or act how she pleased whilst surrounded by those who followed society's ridiculously absurd ways back in London. Why, if half the people she knew back in London ever learnt of her strong opinion on stockings - and various other items of clothing she felt were pointless for that matter - they would probably be overtaken with shock.

After a moment of Alice sitting by the river smiling to herself at what was currently running through her mind, she soon realised that Tarrant had moved to sit down beside her. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, she automatically laid her head upon his shoulder, feeling generally happy and thankful for the rare moment alone that the two of them were currently sharing. The two of them sat in silence for a while, Alice taking in the beauty of the area around where they were sitting. It was honestly a mystery to her as to how such wonderful places existed, even in a place as magical as Underland, and how they kept their serene beauty so perfectly. She sighed in complete contentment, smile never leaving her face.

"What are you thinking about, Poppet?" Alice heard Tarrant ask suddenly.

She turned to look at him to notice he was smiling back at her as well, and that made Alice only even happier than what she was currently feeling.

"Well, if you really want to know, I was actually wondering about something." She watched his expression, and noticed him beckoning her to carry on with what she was saying. Alice turned her head slightly as in a confused thought for a moment, and then carried on speaking. "How is it, that you can find all these hidden, secret, wonderful places in Underland – places I've never even believed could exist, let alone heard about before?"

Tarrant merely laughed at her question, as if the answer was simply obvious. This lead to Alice only growing evermore confused, but instead of continuing to speak, she decided to wait until he felt fit to answer.

"Alice, sweet Alice. Alice of much muchness, I would have thought that the answer would be an easy one, even for the likes of you that hasn't lived in Underland as long as the rest of us have." He paused, watching Alice's expression which hadn't changed in the slightest. "Why, did you forget that I've lived here for much, much longer then you've ever visited this place? Of course I would know my way around quite well by now – and I should hope so to, otherwise I would be constantly lost. Which, I must tell you, is not a fun thing at all – as I have gotten lost before in the past, and it's the most strangest experience-"

"Tarrant." Alice sighed before he lost himself too much to the new direction their conversation was leading them too.

"... Sorry. I'm fine." He squeaked, looking at the ground as he fell quiet. After a few seconds however, he looked up at her again. "What were we talking about again? Oh wait, I remember. Returning to your original comment my dear, it would be absolutely right to say that that is exactly how I managed to find these places you describe as both hidden and wonderful."

Alice looked shocked for a split second then, but then quickly covered it before Tarrant had a chance to notice (which didn't work much to her advantage, as he had already caught the expression before it ever left her face).

"So, wait. You found these places by getting lost and just, wandering aimlessly about? You just happened to come across them one day, simply by chance?"

"Oh when you say it like that it makes me sound awfully clumsy and suggests that I get lost quite a lot of the time, which I can assure you is very much not true." Tarrant paused again, his own expression changing from one of frustration to that of happiness once again. "No, what you call lost I call an adventure. After all adventures are much more fun experiences for anyone to be a part of, especially when you end up discovering things upon them."

Alice just stared at him for a moment. In all honesty, she was sure he had made little to no sense at that moment. But then again, when did he ever really make much sense? One moment Tarrant had suggested how he finds such places when he's lost, and yet in the next, it's suddenly_ not _simply 'being lost' at all; but rather finding something new that is discovered on an adventure. Alice was convinced that he had most likely found the places by accident as a result of getting lost, but she wasn't one to argue the case; nor make him feel uncomfortable about such a subject. If he wanted to belief that he had found them through an adventure of some sort, then he could keep on believing that.

"I will admit one thing though. I am rather happy that you're here so that I can share these places with you. It makes the places seem much more wonderfully special then they already are."

Alice looked back at him then, noticing the emotion that he was currently holding within his eyes then – one of absolute warmth and love. At that, she couldn't help but feel slightly sad deep inside. Just how long exactly had Tarrant known such places existed? And how utterly lonely would it have been, not being able to have someone to share such discoveries with? Alice knew that, just like she, Tarrant was secretly a very lonely person on the inside. Of course, he had many friends he could talk to, but he had lost his family tragically - of which remained very much an unmentioned topic between the two of them. Alice could somewhat sympathise with him on to some degree however, as when she had lost her father she felt like she was very ... lost in the world around her. Alice knew very well that her imagination had a way of running away from her, and that such an imagination was deemed odd by those that weren't as understanding as her father had been. It was a very lonely experience for her, silently wishing that each day would have some sort of excitement waiting for her around the corner, but then the day ending and nothing out the extraordinary would happen. Instead Alice would find herself falling into the same boring routine, day after day, year after year, trying to fit in with a society she knew she never could truly understand, nor accept.

But then she had found Underland, a place she was sure she had dreamt about when she was but a young girl, but soon found out to be very much real. Alice knew that she could be who she truly was there, and that she'd never have to feel that horrible lonely sensation ever again. And Alice knew that she never wanted Tarrant to feel lonely again, and that she wanted him to know that she'd always be by his side, forever.

At that, she took a hold of his free hand, and she smiled warmly back at him then. No, no one should ever have to feel that loneliness. It was too much for anyone, especially for someone who had as kind a heart as the man sitting beside to her.

"And now I'm here Tarrant, my love, we can have our own adventures. Ones where we can find just as – or perhaps even more - wonderful places than the ones we already know exist." She said, her smile growing slightly.

"Oh now that is a marvellous thing you bring up there Alice! I mean, Underland is a simply huge place, why there are many a places that I have only heard of, or seen on a map that I've never even visited myself before. We simply must visit them one day!"

Alice rolled her eyes as Tarrant continued to talk about various places she had never even heard of, although she was very happy to see the happiness in his face then as he did so. She had a feeling she'd have to be researching into some of these places he mentioned later on, just to know of what sort of things they held, and to help her understanding grow.

"Tarrant," She spoke after a while, knowing all too well he had yet again begun one of his ever long rambling journey's.

"Yes my dear?"

He turned to look at her, and Alice knew that she had broken him out of whatever train of thought he had previously been following. Her smile only grew then as she watched his bewildered expression grow. She leant forward slightly, breaking the small gap that was between them and silenced him with a kiss, something that Alice knew he very much wasn't expecting at that moment in time. Tarrant sat dumbfounded for a moment, but soon responded as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt him pull her closer to him, and Alice wasn't sure if it was an act out of possessiveness or just worry that she could fall into the lake they were sitting by, or worse; that the both of them could fall in.

The kiss – which originally started off as soft and as a distraction from his current rambling session, soon escalated into one that was more heated; more demanding. Alice felt Tarrants grip on her continue to tighten, and she suddenly began to feel slightly annoyed then. Why, she wanted to run her fingers through his hair – but of course, he had decided to wear his hat today, didn't he? Deciding that she rather did not care about the hat in question very much at that moment in time, she reached up and grabbed a hold of it, throwing it over to one side. However, just as she was about to revel in her victory, Tarrant had pulled away, looking at her sharply.

"What did my hat ever do to you, lass?" She heard him say in his thick brogue accent.

Alice, thinking that it was a game that he was playing with her, merely smiled cheekily again, looking up at him as she did, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Well, it was in the way. A distraction, so I decided to discard it for now."

The two of them looked back at each other again, and it was only then Alice really noticed the colour of his eyes. They were a rich, bright green – one she knew all too well as holding a hint of mischief.

"Well, Alice _dearest_. I suggest you go retrieve it."

Alice moved her arms apart slightly, confused at the request. They ... were still playing a game, weren't they?

"You can't be serious." She spoke, the confusion she was currently feeling showing itself upon her face.

"Alice, I maybe mad, but I think you know very well when I'm being serious. Now go retrieve my hat. That is, unless you want me to take you back to the castle now."

Alice looked at him for a moment, waiting for the punch line for his rather strange joke. It was not often that he had of his odd moods now, but then again it wasn't very often that Alice just threw his hat to the side in an offhand manner. Pulling away from him, she sighed, and got up from where she was sitting – making sure she didn't fall into the river as she did so.

"Fine, I'll get it back for you." She replied, slightly annoyed that their moment had been interrupted.

She began to walk off, leaving Tarrant where he was sitting on the ground by the river. Well, perhaps it was her fault that she had thrown the hat in the first place. She knew how much it meant to him, and what it represented. It wasn't as if she didn't like the hat, quite the opposite in fact - she loved the silly thing. Alice knew she had been caught up in the moment, but now that she thought back upon the situation – she wasn't sure she would have liked it if something she valued so highly was just simply thrown to the side like trash.

And as she walked off in search of the hat, Alice suddenly realised just how far she had thrown it. What she had originally thought of as a simple discard to the side, turned out to be much more than that. For the hat was nowhere to be found. She was sure that she had thrown it in the very direction she was walking in, very sure in fact. As she looked ahead of her at a small clearing of trees, Alice frowned. Could the hat have possibly been thrown that far?

She continued to walk forward, and as she did so she noticed something become clearer into focus. As she reached nearer to the item, she soon found out that it was indeed, the hat she was searching for. A small sense of relief washed over her – for she wasn't sure what she would do if the hat was ; dare she say it, lost. When the hat came was in front of her, Alice quickened her pace towards it, bending down to pick it up as when she was close enough to the item. She was glad to see it was fine, save for a bit of dirt from the ground below, but honestly, the hat was dirty to begin with it made hardly any difference. Still, Alice stood up and brushed the new layer of dirt off, smiling as she did so.

"Now look, hat. You've caused me a lot of trouble. Perhaps throwing you to the side wasn't such a good idea, especially considering I had to be the one to come and find you again." Alice said, speaking to the hat as if it were alive.

Deciding it was all clean, Alice turned around, ready to rejoin Tarrant again and give him back the hat of which he was so very fond of. She began to walk, when suddenly she felt something grab her tightly.

She looked down, and saw a gloved hand wrapped around her wrist.

And before she even had a chance to respond or understand what was going on, Alice found herself being pulled roughly behind a tree, the hat she was carrying falling back to the ground as she did so.

* * *

_=X .... uh oh?_

_Hopefully, chapter 3 won't take nearly as long to update. I shall work on it as quickly as possible, so look out for that. Don't forget, if you have anything you wish to say - feel free to leave a review! I love reading them, and I don't bite and, well, it helps me know your feelings on the story so far (I do listen to my darling reviewers :) )_


	3. Close Encounters

_**A / N** : well, once again and as usual - a huge thank you to all the reviews and interest left so far. Gosh, I'm so happy that so many of you are liking this story so far, and it's only really just beginning!_

_This chapter was, horrible to write, especially because I knew what I wanted to write but just couldn't find the words. Lots of revision of this to give you this final product - which is somewhat better from the original draft I had, so hopefully you'll enjoy reading it somewhat. So this chapter leads straight on from the cliffhanger of last chapter, and where some answers are given - other questions are asked (which, will be answered later in the story lol)._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter - I'll leave you to read it now._

* * *

**Close Encounters**

She felt herself being pushed sharply against a nearby tree and she closed her eyes tightly as she winced in pain at the impact. Alice felt the persons grip on her arms tighten, making her feel even more uncomfortable than she already did. She winced, trying to push her head to the side as she slowly battled to open her eyes. Once she won and her eyes were open, Alice noticed Tarrant's hat that she had dropped to the ground in shock only moments before. As the grip the stranger had on her tightened evermore, Alice decided to turn her head and face her captor in hopes to catch what they looked like. What she came face to face with however, shocked her even more then she already was. Her eyes opened wide for a split second, but then suddenly narrowed in disgust.

"_You_." Alice said, trying to bury the fear that was building up inside her. Her words were laced with hatred, for she knew just how dangerous the person before her was. Oh, she knew that only too well.

As she realized who the person was who had her in a death lock, Alice knew that it was inevitable to try and break free – for the moment at least. She watched as the person grinned at her, a grin which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. His whole appearance was sinister, from the scars on his face, the grin he was currently wearing - to the heart-shaped eye patch that had become his signature look now.

"I should have expected it to be you, Ilosovic Stayne."

The knave's dark grin grew even larger then, and he leant into Alice, so that their faces were even closer together. Alice only felt even more removed from her comfort zone, for he was very much over the boundaries of personal space..

"Well if it isn't Um from Umbridge. Oh, forgive me – for that's not your real name at all, is it now; Alice?"

Not caring if it was futile to try and escape from him then, Alice turned her head away from him and tried to pull one of her arms free, without much luck. In reality she knew she couldn't break free - for he was much too strong for her, but she still hoped that she had been wrong.

"What are you even doing here? The last time I saw you, you were being dragged away for an eternity of banishment with the Red Queen. Being dragged away screaming if I remember rightly."

"And you would be correct to remember that. I'll admit, it was not one of my finest moments. However, it still doesn't neglect the very fact I'm here. You've caused me an awful lot of trouble you know, especially for someone as small as you."

Alice shivered then, and once again tried to break free of his grasp.

"What do you _want_?"

"Why, I would have thought that was very much obvious. Especially to someone like you. What is it they call you now, the hero of Underland?" The knave paused slightly then. Suddenly, Alice felt one of her arms being pushed to meet where the other was, and then felt his grip loosen slightly, only to tighten again quickly before she had a chance to break free and run. With his now free hand, Stayne turned Alice's face so that she was facing him yet again and Alice was once again reunited with the grin that was terrifying her.

"I want revenge, Alice; revenge for being dragged away to such a nightmarish place. And I know just how I can achieve my goal."

At that, Stayne attempted to close the small gap that was between them. However, Alice decided to act quickly. Looking up at him sharply, she spat at him in his face, an act she knew he wasn't expecting. In the split second of shock, Stayne accidentally lessened his grip on her arms just enough so that Alice could break free and try to get away from the man. If she could only reach Tarrant, then everything would be fine. At least, that was what she was focusing on as she freed herself from the knaves grasp.

Her victory however didn't last long, as soon after she had broken free and attempted to run, Stayne had already recovered from his moment of shock, and Alice soon felt his arms around her again. Her fear took over her, and she hit his arms, trying to free herself from the grasp he had around her waist.

"Let me go!" Alice shouted, wanting nothing but to get far away from the man. Her fear continued to escalate as she wondered how on earth she had even managed to get herself caught in such a situation. She continued to struggle against him, hoping that he'd eventually just give up and let her go, not that there was much chance of such a thing happening.

"Let go of her, you slurvish knave!"

Alice quickly looked up in the direction that the new voice had come from, knowing only too well who it belonged to. There, standing in front of them, was none other than that Tarrant. Alice noticed that his eyes carried a look of dark anger within them, a look that she had seen on only a few occasions, all of those being a very long time ago when the Red Queen was still ruling the land.

She heard Stayne let out something that resembled laughter, and Alice quickly frowned. He was trying to taunt Tarrant, he was going to try and get a reaction out of him, knowing all too well that Tarrant would lash out at him if given the opportunity.

"And look who decided to join our little reunion. Why, if it isn't the lunatic that calls himself the Hatter."

Alice looked up at Stayne then, and then back Tarrant, not even trying to hide the fear she was currently feeling within her. She watched as Tarrant looked back at her for a second then, and then at Stayne. Alice silently hoped that he wouldn't do anything that could possibly get himself hurt.

"I said. Let. The lass. Go."

Alice noticed that Tarrant's anger was only continuing to rise which each passing second. He may not have been showing it directly, and was instead attempting to hide some of it until the time was right, but to Alice it was very obvious. For one, both his eye colour and accent had changed significantly, in the way that only happened when he was highly upset about something. Apparently it wasn't just Alice who was aware of this, for the knave knew also, and had decided to play upon the man's fuming emotions.

"Was that meant as a threat, Hatter; or perhaps maybe an order? Either way, it sounded more like a suggestion to me."

Alice looked back at the knave for a moment, and noticed that his smirk was only growing which each moment.

"Why don't you find some way to make me let go of her?"

Alice quickly turned to look back at Tarrant then, knowing all too well that what Stayne had said would obviously cause him to react in some way. And that it did, as Tarrant had started to walk towards the two of them, an act that made Alice even more fearful than she already was. What was he thinking of doing? It wasn't worth the two of them getting hurt, especially by someone as reckless as the knave.

"Tarrant don't! He's trying to provoke you, don't fall to his level!"

But Tarrant only ignored her, continuing to walk forward, the serious expression on his face remaning as he did so. Alice continued to struggle to break free, hoping that if she did she would be able to stop Tarrant before he got hurt.

"Tarrant!" She shouted again, hoping that for the second time he'd listen to her.

"Silence you!" Stayne shouted back at her fiercely, his grip on her waist tightening as he did so. Alice let out a small yelp, still trying to pull herself free. Tarrant stopped in his tracks for a second, but then continued to walk towards the two of them again, his anger growing with each step he took. Stayne only continued to laugh, appearing to revel in the actions of the two of them.

Alice attempts to break free were working for her to no avail. She was about to give up, when suddenly she accidentally kicked the knave in a rather sensitive area. Not expecting her to attack him there, Stayne let go of his grip around her suddenly, allowing Alice to run to Tarrant as the knave focused on his newly found area of pain.

Once she reached Tarrant – which didn't take long considering how close he already was towards them -, the man wrapped her up in his arms protectively, and Alice automatically felt save in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him in return, and turned to face Stayne again, watching his now uncomfortable expression. Had the circumstances been different, Alice would have probably found herself laughing at the man's pain; but the fact that his face was also twisted in anger changed her mind completely.

"You may have gotten away now, but I'll be back. I'll get what I want, when you least expect it." Stayne shouted, pointing a finger at the two of them as he spoke.

Alice's grip on Tarrant tightened, and Tarrant spoke back to the man, his accent still strong within his voice.

"Don't bother Stayne. You better bloody not show your face around us again. If you do I _swear _you'll regret it. Now leave!"

Stayne merely sneered at the two of them, and turned to walk away, muttering something that sounded very much to Alice like a 'we shall see'. The fear Alice felt beforehand died down somewhat, but a small portion of it remained within her. For she was sure that it would not be the last they saw of the man.

Once he had disappeared out of their view, Alice heard Tarrant let out a sigh. He pulled her closer to him, and she allowed herself to be pulled into a proper embrace. She felt so much safer now he was with her, and Alice knew that the both of them were very much relieved that the man had retreated for now. Clinging onto her slightly, Tarrant began to speak, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his head in her hair.

"Alice, I'm so, so sorry. Honestly I am. If I had any idea that that bloody knave was hiding around here, I wouldn't have brought you here – let alone leave you to walk around by yourself. I'm so stupid, so, _so_ stupid –"

"No you're not! Don't even say that Tarrant, don't _ever_ say that." She pulled away from him slightly, and Tarrant looked up at her so they were facing each other. Alice put her hands on either side of his face, making sure that his attention was set on her as she spoke. "You didn't know Tarrant, and neither did I. But, you were here, which I am very thankful for. If you weren't here, I – I hate to think what-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, not wanting to know what the knave's plans were for her. Alice shook her head, trying to fight back to tears that threatened to fall. It would be mad – and not the good type of mad at that - for her to not have been terrified of what had just happened, absolutely mad. She didn't like Stayne at all anyway, not after what had happened in the Red Queen's castle. But to be stuck in such a predicament as what she had only just escaped from? It was a nightmare in its own right.

"Shush, it's okay Alice – he's gone." Tarrant whispered to her, bringing his arms around her for another embrace. Alice clung onto him, not wanting to let go. "Don't think about what could have happened. It didn't happen, and that's all that matters, love. Your very much safe now."

Alice continued to cling to him then, shaking her head slightly.

"I was so scared, Tarrant. So very scared." She whispered.

"I know, but it's over now my dear. He won't bother us again. We'll go back to the White Queen and tell her what happened, and you'll be safe. I won't let him hurt you."

She continued to shiver slightly, something Alice wasn't aware she had been doing until then. Alice was sure Tarrant was speaking the truth, and knew that if he could - he would protect her from Stayne forever. Things could have gone worse for her, but they didn't, because Tarrant was there, as he usually was. She was safe as long as he was by her side. Tarrant continued to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her until she stopped shivering.

Once Alice's shivering had calmed down, Tarrant pulled away again so that he could look at her as he spoke again.

"I think it would be better if we return to the castle now. I don't like the idea of us being out here, knowing all too well that_ he's_ still around. We should return, and tell the Queen of what happened."

Alice thought for a moment, and then nodded. Yes, the Queen needed to know – even if the information wasn't pleasant knowledge for them to bring to her. If Stayne had indeed returned, then it would also be troublesome for Mirana as well.

"Yes, your right. If Stayne's returned, then that can mean something bad's afoot. Mirana needs to know."

"Then I guess we should go and reclaim the shoes you left by the river, and make our way back."

The two of them let go of each other then, and Alice couldn't help but smile slightly. Suddenly remembering something, Alice turned to walk over to a nearby tree. Tarrant followed after her in confusion as she changed direction, not wanting to be too far apart after what had just happened.

"My dear, the rivers in the other direction, why are you walking over here?"

Alice didn't reply, but instead stopped in front of the tree then and knelt down, picking something up from the ground as she did so. One again, she cleaned the new layer of dirt off the item, and turned to look at Tarrant, a small smile still on her face. She got up, and turned around fully to look at him. Tarrant looked down at what she was holding, and then realised what she had stopped for. His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him.

"I'm sure Tarrant, if we forget this you won't be very happy later on." She said, offering the hat she was holding towards him. Tarrant took it off her hands, and looked back at Alice as he positioned the hat back upon his head.

"I'm glad you remembered it, for I nearly forgot." He said, forcing a small smile as he looked at her. Alice smiled back at him then, glad she had remembered to pick up the hat before they left.

Once the hat was positioned perfectly upon his head again, the Hatter turned to Alice, smiling.

"There! Now, now that that's done, we should go and retrieve your shoes and return back to the castle; before we run into even more trouble."

"Yes, your right." Alice replied, nodding in agreement as she did so. Tarrant offered an arm to her, and she took it, the two of them walking off quickly back to the river.

* * *

_Stayne is hard to write, surprisingly, but that might just be me._

_So yes, next chapter - the talk with Mirana. Ack! How's Mirana going to take this news? Hopefully, it should be up soon; considering I have a rough idea on what it will involve. Don't forget to leave a review if you have anything to say, I honestly love reading them. And thank you again to those that have shown interest so far! It makes me happy :)  
_


	4. The Queen's Secret

_**A / N **: why; once again, thank you very much for the reviews from last chapter! Gosh, they were such a pleasure to read, especially after how much I worried about Staynes character in that chapter. Thank you so much! I know I haven't been able to reply to the latest reviews as of yet, but I promise I will get around to that either tonight or tomorrow. I've just been busy with college and, quite honestly - I'd prefer to get this chapter up now whilst it's still burning, before I decide to change anything else to it.  
_

_Now, this chapter. I admit, it's the longest in this story to date (yes it's only chapter 4, but ... still), but; there is a reason for that. The reason is, I was trying to put more detail back into my writing. I was very worried that the story was beginning to get less and less detailed, especially from some of the level of detail that it's prequel had. I worked hard on this chapter, trying to get emotions right. It's - a rather confusing chapter, emotionally speaking - as the emotions may seem to float all over the place at times, becoming one overly massive rollercoaster as I like to call it - but there is reason for that. Once again, trying to keep characters in character is my main priority right now ; so I do hope there not too OOC, or OOC at all if I can help it.  
_

_Anyway, I will leave you with this chapter to enjoy. I hope you like it (especially since it's up rather soon after the last one, ha ha :D )_

* * *

**The Queen's Secret**

It wasn't long until both Tarrant and Alice had returned to the castle. Little conversation was shared between the two of them on the journey back; and Alice knew that Tarrant was both upset and worried. Very worried for that matter. Alice noted that he was trying hard to hide his feelings behind both a fake smile and reassuring words, but she knew him well enough to know that within his mind, he was thinking one hundred and one things, and that all of them were to do with the consequences around Stayne's reappearance. She didn't press the matter however, as she couldn't blame him for being worried. If she were being honest to herself in fact, Alice was still very much terrified herself after the attack. And with good reason also.

Therefore, it was no surprise to Alice when Tarrant let out a sigh of relief once they had finally reached the castle, as if a huge weight had been lifted above the two of them. He then turned to look at her afterwards, that fake smile he was wearing for her retuning to his face yet again. Alice tried to smile the best smile she could muster at that time, although it ended up being rather weak instead. She watched as his brow creased in concern as he turned his gaze away from her and, grabbing a hold of her hand again, they quickly made their way to the Queen's chambers.

It was little of a surprise to know that that was where she was most likely to be residing, for that was where the Queen would normally be found at that time of day. So, when she greeted them with her signature smile as usual, it almost made all the fear and nervousness that was currently residing in Alice disappear. Almost.

"Alice, Tarrant! I was wondering where you two had disappeared to today. I tried looking for you, but then I was told that you'd both left the castle. I do hope the two of you had a lovely day," She paused, and looked back at both of their expressions. As soon as she sensed the change in mood in the atmosphere, her smile fell somewhat, and Mirana only continued to look back at the two of them, concern suddenly written upon her face. "Why, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Alice found she was unable to talk at that moment in time for some reason. Much to her relief however, Tarrant had already stepped forward probably knowing that she wouldn't be able to tell Mirana of what happened herself; or that she would particularly want to for that matter.

"Mirana, we need to talk to you about a matter of great importance. Is there, somewhere the three of us could talk, privately perhaps?"

Mirana looked from Tarrant back to Alice again, and Alice knew from her expression that Mirana had sensed that something was very much wrong. Her eyes lingered on Alice for a while as she continued to reply to Tarrant's question.

"Of course. We can talk in my sitting room, come, follow me."

The three of them then proceeded to walk into the room that was behind the Queen. As Mirana went over to talk to one of her maids quickly, instructing her to leave them to talk by themselves for a while, Tarrant took Alice's hand again, and led her over to where the seats were located. The two of them sat down in their usual vacancies when they usually met the Queen together, and Tarrant's hand never left Alice's. She turned to look at him, to notice he was looking back at her with nothing but love, reassurance and protection. As he smiled at her, he said something so quietly that only she could hear him.

"Everything will be alright, love. Mirana will know what to do about everything."

Before Alice could reply however, Mirana had joined them, taking her regular seat as well. Both Tarrant and Alice turned to look at her, once again meeting with a concerned look on their friends face. And to think that only that morning Alice had been dreading sitting in the presence of the woman in front of them, at that moment in time she had a very different state of mind, and instead couldn't think of anywhere else she'd much rather be. Mirana didn't say anything, instead she just looked back at both of them – and both Alice and Tarrant knew that she was waiting for them to speak to her. It was Tarrant who spoke up again, his voice still so serious, and Alice could detect the worry laced in his words as he continued speaking.

"Mirana, Alice was ... attacked earlier today. Or, better put, nearly attacked."

Mirana's eyes opened wide then, and she turned to look at Alice, who had decided not to make eye contact with her friend at that moment in time. The ground beneath Alice's feet suddenly seemed very interesting to her, for she didn't want to see her friend's reaction when she had learnt the rest of their story. No, not at all.

"Attacked? My, Alice! Are you alright? Attacked _how_? What happened??"

As she heard Mirana's surprised and worried voice, Alice turned to look at her, once again trying to smile slightly at her friend's concerned face. Well, regardless of if she'd want to see her reaction or not- it seemed as if she would be seeing it regardless.

"I'm fine Mirana, thank you. As Tarrant said, it was only a near attack - nothing major happened. Which I am quite honestly, most thankful for. Either way, it was still a terrifying experience, and not something I'd want to go through again at all."

"But _why_? What happened? I have so many questions I could ask. Who could possibly what to hurt you? You're Alice, _the Alice._ Alice of which everyone simply adores, Alice that saved Underland! I just don't understand who would ever want to hurt you."

There was a small silence over the three of them for a moment, and Alice knew that what they were saying was really shocking to the Queen. To Mirana, no one would want to hurt Alice, simply no one. In her eyes, and probably the eyes of others within Underland, Alice was a saviour - someone that they would talk about and pass down in stories for generations. The story of the girl from another world, who came and fought against the terrifying Jabberwocky, freeing all those from the evil of the Red Queen and restoring happiness to Underland in the process. For that, no one could possibly want to hurt her, for no one could possibly want to hurt what would be deemed a hero.

But she was wrong, they all were. There _was_ someone out there that very much wanted to harm her, and he had returned. Returned to do just that.

"It was Ilosovic Stayne." Tarrant said suddenly, and Alice watched as Mirana turned her head quickly. The Queen's mouth dropped in shock and disbelief, her eyes revealing what she was thinking at that moment in time.

"_Stayne_? He's returned? But – how? He's banished. I banished him to Outlands after the battle with the Jabberwocky had been won. How could he have returned?"

"We don't know. But he has, and Alice - she seems to be his main target. She's not safe Mirana, not while Stayne's still out there, running free."

Another pause, and Mirana sat back in her chair, absolutely shocked at the information she had just been given. Alice watched as her friend closed her eyes, trying to process all the information that Tarrant had just given her. Of course, it would be a lot for anyone to bear, especially the Queen. To know that the very person you banished had returned - it was never a good thing to hear.

Suddenly, Mirana opened her eyes quickly, as if only realising something. She turned to look at Alice, urgency in her voice as she began to speak again.

"My sister? Was she with him?"

Alice looked back at Mirana, and she felt her heart crumple slightly then at the realisation of what the Queen was currently feeling. Slowly and sadly, Alice shook her head in response.

"I – didn't see her. I'm, not sure where you sister is, or what happened to her. All I saw was Stayne, and - regardless of what he had to say - none of it was about your sister."

"What he had to say!? Alice, he spoke to you?"

"If you can call it that. He had me pinned against a tree, and for some reason; decided he wanted to talk while I struggled to break free."

Alice watched as both Tarrant and Mirana's expressions filled with shock at what she had just said. It was only then that Alice remembered that Tarrant hadn't know that Stayne had pinned her to a tree, since he had arrived shortly after that moment. From the look in his face at that moment in time however, Alice knew he was silently blaming himself for not arriving sooner, or for even leaving her to get caught up in such a predicament in the first place. Alice's heart seemed to shatter even more at his expression then, wanting nothing more but to reassure him annd let him know that it wasn't his fault, and that he shouldn't be blaming himself. Before she could even move to do so however, Mirana had started speaking again.

"He had you pinned against a tree? Oh my Alice, but you said nothing major happened! By the sounds of it, quite a lot did, what else are you hiding from us?"

Alice shook her head; suddenly the whole memory of what had happened began to float into her mind. She didn't want to remember it, not any of it. She tried to suppress the thought, so that the memory didn't get the better of her again. After all, Alice had only just been able to grab some of her muchness back, at least enough of it to calm her down - she didn't want to loose that muchness with both Tarrant and Mirana in the room. It would worry them even more than they already were.

"I'm not hiding anything, believe me. I managed to get away from him before anything more _did_ happen, thankfully."

Mirana didn't look convinced, but decided not to press the subject - and instead turned the topic slightly.

"You said he spoke to you? Do you remember anything of what he said to you?"

Alice's brow furrowed as she tried to remember what Stayne had said. Most of the event was a blur of colour in her mind still, even though it was becoming clearer with each second.

"Only; well I asked him why he was there, and what it was that he wanted and, he told me."

"And what does he want?"

"He – he said he wanted revenge. And that he knew exactly how he was going to get it. I didn't understand what he meant, but then – he – he tried to get close and – I spat at him in the face and –"

Alice found that she couldn't explain anymore, as the memory had suddenly become too vivid, too real in her mind. She could remember everything that happened, and suddenly felt her body overcome with the cold fear she had felt then. Stayne was back, and he was after her, for whatever reason he might have for doing such a thing.

She buried her head in her hands, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. What even happened? She was once full of muchness, and now – now she was crying. Something she hardly ever did. All over the stupid knave, the only person that she generally feared right then.

After a moment Alice felt a reassuring hand on her back, one of which she knew belonged to Tarrant. She looked at him slightly through the gaps of her fingers, and noticed in his expression that he was trying hard to hide the anger he must have been feeling at that moment in time. At such a sight she only felt her heart clench, and Alice then buried her head in her hands again. Why? Why did Stayne have to return now, when everything was just perfect for them? Why did he have to return, and not only scare her terribly, but to upset Tarrant so? Couldn't he just remain banished, never to bother them for the rest of their days?

"Well, this is simply terrible. Stayne has returned for one, and we know what he wants, but we still don't know what his actual intentions are. As well as that, we have no idea if my sisters out there. If she's working with Stayne, or just in hiding from him; or if she's –"

Mirana stopped suddenly in her sentence, and Alice knew that it was because she didn't want to say the very words that were currently caught in her throat. Where the Red Queen had been disastrously wicked during her reign across the lands, nothing would change the fact that she was Mirana's sister first and foremost. They still had a family bond between them, no matter how much the two of them disagreed and fought with one another. Why, if anything ever happened to her own sister, Alice wasn't sure what she would do, or how she would act.

She heard Mirana stand up from where she was seated, and Alice decided to look up, watching as Mirana walked over to a nearby window. She watched as Mirana looked out from it, sighing as she looked at the scenery outside; closing her eyes as she did so.

"Oh, and what a time the stupid knave has decided to show his face as well. Of course, I'd prefer it if he didn't show up at all, but now? Of all times? It's just simply not good."

Alice frowned then, wondering what it was Mirana was on about.

"I'm sorry Mirana but, do you have something planned? Something big planned that – you fear Stayne could possibly ruin?"

Mirana's gaze didn't turn from the window, but she continued to reply to Alice's question anyway.

"Yes, I did in fact. But now I must rethink certain aspects of it over, to make sure we keep Stayne out. Because I'm sure such an event as the one I had originally planned would only draw his attention. Oh, if only that damn knave remained banished like he was supposed to have been!"

"Forgive me for asking Mirana but, what is this event you're worried so much about? I don't remember any holidays or festivals coming up soon. Not anything that would draw Stayne's attention at least." Came Tarrant's confused voice.

"Oh, you wouldn't have heard about it. Not yet anyway, for I was planning on keeping it as a surprise. But, I guess now I have to tell you," Mirana turned around from where she was standing at the window then, and smiled sadly at the two of them. "I was planning on a surprise engagement party for the two of you."

Both Tarrant and Alice's eyes shot open in surprise then, but for different reasons. Alice's was out of shock over the idea of an engagement party at all. She was sure that Underland didn't even celebrate such things, especially with how long both she and Tarrant had been engaged for now. But now she knew that they did hold such celebrations, Alice couldn't help but feel a slight feeling of excitement bubble inside her at that idea. For a moment, Alice almost forgot everything about Stayne and their current predicament, and instead she was overtaken with the emotion of complete happiness at her friend planning such a wonderful event for the two of them.

Alice almost didn't hear as Mirana continued to speak, that was; until she moved from where she was standing at the window.

"I'd been planning it ever since you two came to me with when you wished your wedding to take place, really. I thought to myself, now that you two had finally settled on a rough date as to when you wanted your wedding to be – that there was no longer any need to postpone on an engagement party. After all, it's been so long since we've been able to celebrate such a joyous event in Underland, and as it was for the both of you - my two heroes of Underland, and my most dearest of friends - I wanted it to be even more special. I was only simply keeping it a secret from you as I thought it would be so much nicer for the two of to have it as a surprise. But now, I have to tell you, due to our new ... complication that has shown up."

"Stayne." Tarrant simply stated, the venom evident in the word as he said it.

"Quite," Mirana replied, and she turned to Alice, her face once again laced with concern. "I can understand completely if you'd be too worried to have the engagement party so soon, and if you'd prefer me to postpone it until _after_ we've dealt with this whole Stayne business. All you have to do is say the word, and I will put the event on hold."

Alice looked back at Mirana, shocked slightly. Postpone a party just because Stayne had reappeared? Why, the idea seemed silly to Alice. Of course, he had returned – something no one had quite expected, but that's not to say he would return any time soon. In fact, to Alice it wouldn't make any sense if he returned so soon, especially since it would be something that they would be expecting. And from the little she knew about Stayne, he was not stupid. Far from it in fact. Various thoughts came to her mind at the Queen's suggestion, each weighing up the options she had. However, Alice had soon reached her decision after a few minutes, and soon found herself shaking her head at the Queens question.

"No, that won't be necessary. You've already put so much work into it already as it is, it just wouldn't be proper to put it on hold now."

Alice smiled at Mirana - the only real smile she had shared since Stayne had appeared, and Mirana shared one back at her. However, neither of the two of them were expecting what happened next.

"What? You – can't be serious Alice."

Alice turned to look in the direction that Tarrant was, and just looked back at him in slight confusion.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked him, rather shocked at his objection.

"Alice, do you know what you just agreed to?"

"I'm – rather sure I agreed to our engagement party still going ahead as was originally planned, Tarrant."

"Yes, I know that but – a party? Now? After what just happened? Alice dear, you were just nearly _attacked_, and you're agreeing to a party? A party where, quite easily, Stayne could show up and we might not even realise it. It's too dangerous! Such a large social event, there'd be so many people there – it would be easy for Stayne to slip in unnoticed!"

"Tarrant! It's our engagement party, and not something we should be putting off. Where it is true that Stayne could easily get in; what with there being a number of people there, the amount of people would work to our advantage to. Stayne wouldn't want to pull something off in such a large area with so many people playing as a witness. If anything, I believe it would be much safer for us to have the party, other than just waiting in fear and anticipation of what his next move will be. And honestly, we can hardly miss what he looks like if he does decide to make an appearance."

"Oh really? How can you be sure he won't try something at such an event Alice? This is Stayne after all – I'm not sure if you remember, but Stayne is a merciless man. As I said, he's dangerous, not someone who should be underestimated easily. Why, he easily wiped out an entire clan, _my clan_ for that matter!"

"Tarrant!" Alice shouted, noticing that Tarrant was only getting angrier as his voice continued to rise. She saw that his eyes had begun to change colour, and Alice knew that he couldn't contain the anger he had been holding in against Stayne anymore. He needed to let it out, and, as a result, all the anger was being directed at her and her sudden decision.

She grabbed a hold of his arm, in an attempt to calm him down slightly. Alice looked up at him and was met with his glance, noticing that the colour of his eyes hadn't changed at all.

"Tarrant please, I don't want to argue with you about this; not know. Just please, calm down."

Alice was still very much aware that Mirana was still in the room, but she didn't care. At that moment, she was much more concerned with trying to get the man beside her to calm down. With her other hand she grabbed his other arm, and with both hands she worked her way down until she was met with his. Alice clasped her hands in his tightly, and squeezed them slightly in a move that she hoped would help to try and calm him down.

"Please, Tarrant." Alice pleaded.

She watched as his eye colour finally fell slowly, until they finally returned to their normal green colour. He looked around slightly, as if he had just woken from a rather odd and surreal dream. When his eyes locked with Alice's, Alice saw a hint of sadness return in his eyes, and he tore his gaze away from her, looking down at their clasped hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine." He whispered; so quietly that Alice almost didn't hear him.

She continued to look at him for a moment, knowing all too well that he_ wasn't_ fine, that neither of them really were. Still, she didn't choose to pursue the topic anymore, and instead decided to squeeze his hands tightly again. Alice knew that the two of them would be discussing things in more detail later, when they were alone - however for now she needed to know that he knew she was there for him, and that she needed him just as much as she needed him right now.

Alice heard Mirana's footsteps as she walked back to her seat again, and then the sound of her sitting down once she had finally reached it. Alice turned to look at her, and noticed that Mirana was smiling sadly at the two of them yet again, a frown upon her face that Alice knew was out of pure concern for their current situation.

"Perhaps, you two should have this discussion later, when you've both had some time to think about the predicament we're currently in properly. Take the night to think about it and discuss it with one another, then tell me what you want me to do about the event some time tomorrow."

Alice nodded, saying a quite thank you as she did. She looked back at Tarrant, noticing that he hadn't moved since his outburst, and that he was still looking down at their hands. She poked him with one of her fingers, and he looked up instantly. Alice guessed that it was only then that he realised that Mirana had even said anything. She watched as he nodded, and then continued to look down – pulling his hands away from Alice's as he did so.

"In the meantime, I will think of something to do about this whole Stayne business. We need to be careful and cautious over this whole thing. I will let the both of you know what I plan to do about the situation after I've thought over our options."

The both of them nodded, knowing all too well that Mirana was true to her word, and that she would try her absolute hardest to find him. All three of them stood up from where they were seated after she finished speaking, Alice and Mirana exchanging glances while Tarrant continued to avoid eye contact with the both of them. Mirana noticed this, and walked over to him to say something. Alice couldn't hear what it was she was saying as her voice was only muffled from where she was standing – but whatever it was it seemed to lighten his mood somewhat. She watched as he nodded and thanked her, and then turned to Alice, a slight smile positioned on his face. Alice couldn't help but smile back, knowing all too well that he was still very much upset, but that he was currently trying to wear that mask her wore beforehand to hide such feelings. She walked over to him, and once she was standing beside him Alice realised that Tarrant had slipped his hand into hers again, holding it tightly as he did so.

"Alice, I need to talk to the Queen for a bit. I shant be long, but go wait in your chambers as I do so. I'll meet you back there when I'm finished."

Tarrant squeezed her hand tightly then as Alice looked up at him in confusion. She stood there for a moment, and then found herself nodding slightly. She knew better then to question him now, especially with how his emotions were literally on the surface. And after all, she knew that he'd return to her once they had finished - just as he promised.

"Alright, if that's what you wish."

"It is. I want nothing but your safety Alice; so make sure you remain in your chambers."

Once again, Alice found herself nodding slightly, not wanting to question him. She turned to Mirana and saw her sad expression on her face. Alice knew the conversation the two of them would be having was going to be about her, and where she did not like the idea of the two of them talking about matters of her own safety without her present, she had no heart to argue against it. Alice was very sure, after all, that Tarrant would fill her in on what their discussion entailed.

Mirana decided to speak then, obviously sensing Alice's reluctance to leave, and her confusion.

"I'm so sorry all this is happening to you Alice. Please, try not to worry – we'll look after you. Believe in us."

Alice looked back at the two of them, knowing that of course, she would be safe as long as the both of them were with her. The both of them would let no harm come to her, just as she wouldn't let any come to then. She nodded again and - after sharing one last quick glance with Tarrant - turned on her heel and walked out the room, heading in the direction as to where her chambers were.

* * *

_..... ;_; _

_You know, I have used that emotion way too much lately, the whole ';_;' one. I blame sad films and angsty fics ... which this whole chapter seems to be in it's own right. Baaaaah, blame Stayne. _

_Next chapter ; Tarrant & Alice's discussion, - unless I change my mind and write Tarrant & Mirana's discussion, which I highly doubt I'll do, I still haven't quite decided yet. You'll just have to find out next chapter won't you? :) As always, if you have anything you want to say, then you're more than welcome to leave a review. I really do love reading them, and they really brighten up a writers day (let alone acts as food for them). I reply to all of them. And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers so far! You guys are darlings!_


	5. Comfort In The Night

_**A / N :** Thank you to all the reviews left last chapter! They really are very pleasant to read :) And thank you so much for all interest shown in this story so far. It really brightens my day to see so many of you enjoying the story._

_Okay, onto the short chaty part of these authors note. I have been reading over my plan of this story, and - I have decided to make a few tweaks in the next couple of chapters. Well, I say tweaks - I mean, add chapters that otherwise wouldn't have existed. Why am I doing this? Because I simply feel it is needed, and I love having extra chapters to develop the characters further. So, if the next few chapters after this one seem a bit filler-y to you; it's because of it. I don't want the engagement ball to appear straight after them having just decided over it, after all. That would be too soon._

_In this chapter meanwhile, I decided to stick to my original idea and have some Tarrant & Alice time :) It's what we love the most from these two do we not? So you can pretty much guess what this chapter will entail, especially after the last one. More conversation between the two! If I am honest, this chapter was annoyingly hard to write - and I still don't think it turned out the way I originally imagined at all :( Agan, I continue to blame Stayne for that. I promise I'll try and make the next chapters better and more interesting again :D_

_ So I shall leave you to read on with this chapter now, before this authors note gets too long - as I have a habit of doing._

* * *

**Comfort In The Night  
**

Alice found herself curled up in her room, trying to submerge herself in the book she had been reading previously that morning, but to no avail. Her mind was reeling over everything that had happened that day, and if she was being honest, she was still very much scared. Now that she had the time and the opportunity to dwell on it, she realised just how worried she was over it all.

She heard one of the maids in the next room cleaning, and was thankful to know that she was not alone while she waited for Tarrant, just as he instructed. When she had walked into her room the maid was there, asking if she was alright. Alice had just smiled in return, asking her if she could stay until Tarrant would arrive, and the maid had happily agreed, returning to finish her cleaning as she did so.

Knowing she wasn't getting anywhere, Alice put the book away; and tried to think of something else she could switch her attention to. Although, she knew that no matter what she tried, her attention would remain on the same topics it had done for a while now. They were all pretty much the same questions Mirana had asked her. Why had Stayne returned? What was his true purpose, other than the one he had left them to ponder over? How had he even escaped? Where was he now? All those questions formed into her mind, accompanied by new ones. What were Tarrant and Mirana talking about at that moment in time? What would happen in the future now these events had unravelled before their eyes? What should she, Alice, do herself now, knowing all too well that she was very much in danger?

Alice brought a hand to her head, closing her eyes as her mind continued to reel. Thinking a number of such questions in her mind was enough to make her feel dizzy, and make her dizzy it did – as she found herself perching on the end of her bed then just to stop herself from the possibility of falling. There was one question that was screaming louder in her mind than all the others, one that constantly wanted to be heard, yet was still very much unanswered. The question that probably, had no answer to at all – yet was the loudest of them all. Why now? Why had Stayne appeared now, just when everything was going so perfectly right? What for, what had changed now that interested him so much? Perhaps there was no reason, and it was just simple coincidence that he had appeared now, at such a time when life was merry and dreamlike. Or perhaps it had all been planned. Perhaps, Stayne knew that showing up now would cause so many complications, which is exactly why he had shown up when he did. Either way, Alice didn't know; and was beginning to wonder if she even really wanted to know.

Just as she was beginning to get lost in her thoughts for what was probably the hundredth time that day, Alice heard a knock on the door to her chamber – making her feel somewhat anxious suddenly. She then heard the sound of the door opening following shortly after the knock; a quiet conversation between two people taking place as the door clicked shut. Alice felt her heart beat begin to return to normal then as she recognized both of the voices, and she quickly rised from her bed and rushed to the room adjacent to her. At the scene that met her, Alice felt her heart flutter.

She watched as Tarrant finished his conversation with the maid, the maid nodding slightly at whatever he had said. Both of them turned to look at Alice when she walked into the room, smiling as the met her gaze – although Alice could sense the mixture of emotions in Tarrant's smile. Both of their eyes met for a brief moment, and it was as if they were connected then, that only the two of them were in the room at all. Suddenly, they heard the maid clear her throat, and both Alice and Tarrant suddenly remembered she was present.

"Then I'll be taking my leave now miss. I bid the two of you a good evening."

Both Alice and Tarrant broke out of their trance, turning to look at the maid as she spoke. The maid bowed slightly, and Alice smiled back at her.

"Yes, thank you Clare. Have a good evening."

The maid turned to walk out the door then, and as soon as the door clicked close both Alice and Tarrant turned into motion, Alice running over to him to meet his embrace. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, and she buried her head in his clothes, feeling safer and more secure the closer she was to him. It was the comfort that the both of them needed, the comfort of each other. Both of them were hurting in some way, and both of them needed the others strength to know they were by their side; that they weren't alone. Alice wanted to let all her emotions out in that moment, every single tear she had been holding back throughout the day. She however decided to keep them locked within her, if only for a while longer.

Tarrant's grip on her only grew tighter, and Alice felt him stroke her hair. She loved the moments when he would hold her in his embrace, as they would often make it feel as if time and stood still only for them.

"Alice, my dear Alice. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. For shouting at you, I really didn't mean to. It's just-"

Alice broke apart from him slightly then, putting her finger on his lips in order to stop him from talking.

"Shussh. It's okay Tarrant. Don't be sorry, it was understandable why you acted as you did."

"Yes, but still – I didn't nearly have to snap at you as I did. And I feel incredibly bad for that, even if you say I shouldn't. But I-"

Suddenly Alice kissed him then, trying to stop him from going off on the tangent that he was heading for. The kiss came across as a shock to him at first, but he quickly responded too it. It was slow and deep, filled with all the emotions that the two of them were feeling at that current moment in time. All the worry, the need, the love; all of it blurred into one strong feeling as time stood still for them then.

They broke apart, and Alice looked up at Tarrant, both of them searching each other's eyes for the feelings the other was holding at that moment in time. Alice could see how open Tarrant was right then, and how conflicted his emotions were. And as she saw all his conflicting emotions, her own fear began to surface, something she knew must have been obvious from her expression. She felt her bottom lip begin to tremble, and she fought back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Tarrant I'm frightened. Terribly frightened. I don't know what to do, nor how I'm meant to act. I don't want to know what will or what could possibly happen, I can't even bare think about it. Yet at the same time it's all I _can_ think about, all that my mind allows me to right now."

One single tear began to fall from her eyes then, and she broke away from his gaze, shaking her head as she did so.

"Tarrant please. Could you, could you simply hold me? Just for a while longer. Please."

Alice quickly felt Tarrant's arm wrap around her again, and she buried herself into his chest, letting the tears fall silently. He continued to stroke her hair as he had done previously again, and Alice realised that all along, this was all she really needed. Just to be alone with Tarrant so she could express her emotions. She needed him by her more than she even knew herself. The two of them stood like that for a while, with Alice crying within Tarrant's embrace as he continued to whisper sweet reassurances to her. Reassurances she needed to hear; of promises she knew he would hold and keep forever.

When the tears were over she pulled away again, looking up at Tarrant as she did so. She tried to smile, wiping her eyes as she did so.

"Oh how terribly silly I must look right now to you Tarrant, crying like this."

"Alice, you know very well that I would never find you silly, especially after everything that's happened. How ever could I? You're nothing but an angel in my eyes."

"You're very sweet Tarrant, truly you are."

Alice sighed then, and she shook her head slightly, wanting to change the conversation somewhat.

"What did you and Mirana talk about?" She asked, curious over what their conversation had entailed after she left. She walked over to where a loveseat and some chairs were located, and decided to sit in the loveseat – Tarrant following after her. His brow was furrowed, and Alice could tell he was trying to recall all of the conversation he had just shared with the Queen.

"Well, it was about you of course. Your safety actually. Mirana is determined to make sure you're safe when you remain in the castle, as am I – and she's trying to think of ways in which we can keep you safe, without making you feel like a prisoner so to speak. And of course, there's the point of this engagement ball she didn't fail to bring up upon, especially with how you're so set on allowing it to continue on the date it was originally planned to take place."

Tarrant turned to her then, looking at her in a concerned way.

"Your opinion hasn't changed has it? You still want to go ahead with it instead of just waiting until Stayne's ... sorted out."

Alice looked at him, knowing all too well that he was silently begging her to change her mind with his eyes. But her mind had been set from the beginning; she was not going to change it now.

"No," she said softly, never leaving his gaze. "It hasn't changed. I want us to still go ahead with it as Mirana had planned it. I think it's only proper. And, besides, how long will we have to wait until the Knave's sorted out? We could be waiting an awfully long time, Tarrant. I wouldn't want to be living in fear, not holding our celebration just because he might be around the next corner. That would be frightfully dull and rather terrifying way to live. No, if anything, I think us carrying on with our normal lives somewhat would be the ideal thing to do, of course while remaining conscious and prepared for Stayne to finally show his face again – if he does."

Tarrant sat quietly for a moment, and Alice watched him turn away from her to look down at his hands. She knew he didn't like her decision that much, but judging from his expression Alice could see that he was contemplating all she had said, trying to weigh up the costs of the situation. He was trying hard to control his emotions somewhat; not wanting to cause a scene like he had previously. Although, it was only the two of them alone together now. If he wished to let his emotions get the better of him, Alice would be fine with that - knowing all too well it was something that he needed. There was no one else in the room who could possibly judge him for his actions.

"You see, I knew you'd say something like that." He turned back to face her, smiling slightly – concern still laced in his features. "And of course – I want our engagement party too, very much so. I just worry so much about your safety. Why, I worry so much it drives me even madder than I already am at times; especially when your opinions and wants conflict with my aims to try and protect you. Still, I knew you wouldn't back down on this subject; it would simply not be Alice like if you did back down. And you are very much Alice, so you would continue to stand for it-"

"Tarrant," Alice said, sensing that rambling side kicking in again.

"Sorry." He answered. There was a pause, and Alice heard Tarrant sigh. "Anyway, both myself and Mirana knew you would continue to want the engagement party to proceed on it's planned date, so it was what Mirana wanted to talk about most of all. She proposed the idea of ordering her guards to look out on that event, so as to stop Stayne from sneaking in so to speak. Although, she said it might take a while, as she'd have to remember which of the guards she could trust the most, and those that were still loyal to her-"

"Wait. Still loyal?"

"Indeed. Apparently, not everyone agrees with the Queen's ways of doing things. A lot of those that joined her legion on the Frabjous day are rumoured to still pledge allegiance to the Red Queen, and it's only to guess that some of them would pledge allegiance to Stayne as well."

"I didn't know that." Alice said quietly, shocked at what she had just heard. Alice was sure that everyone was happy in Underland, and that all those that worked for the Queen now believed in her, and admired her for what she was doing for their land. She hadn't stopped to think some of them might be unhappy, enough so that they could turn to possible betrayal. Had she really been that naive to neglect such a thought?

"Alice dear, no one knows about it – save for very few. Mirana hasn't told many in fear of her thoughts becoming truth and that some of them do turn on her. I only found out today myself, and I can honestly assure you that I am just as shocked as you are. But Mirana seems to know who she can trust and who she can't. She's wary of what's going on."

Alice simply nodded, not really paying attention to what Tarrant was saying as she was still lost in her own thoughts. So the fact that Stayne had returned, it meant a lot more than what Alice had originally thought it did, and that it worried Mirana more than she let on. If Stayne indeed still had followers loyal to him, and they worked for the White Queen right now, who was to say that Stayne couldn't easily get into the castle at any time he wished, whenever they least expected it? It was no longer just the engagement party to worry about, no. Things were a lot worse. Suddenly, Alice felt more uneasy about the whole prospect, the nagging fear returning to her stomach.

"Love, try not to worry so."

Alice awoke out of her daze once she felt Tarrant grab a hold of her hands, just as she had held hers early. She turned to look at him then, noticing that he was looking straight back at her.

"That damn knave will never get his hands on you, not if I have anything to say about it. I won't let you be alone, not even for a second. I won't leave your side, not now – not at the engagement party, not ever. You'll be safe; and we'll catch Stayne, and we'll make him pay. And a great many other marvellous things will happen that will lighten your mood that no one even knows will happen yet."

She listened as Tarrant told her everything she wanted to hear, everything she _needed_ to hear at that moment in time. Even when she was feeling her worse, Tarrant was still able to help by adding some light to her life, just as he always had. His grip on her hands tightened then, and Alice was glad to have someone as loyal and as wonderful as him in her life. Some of her worries began to fade away slightly at his words; and as his grip tightened, Alice broke into a small smile, her gaze never leaving his as she did so.

"Stay with me tonight." She asked him suddenly.

Tarrant blinked, his expression slightly shocked at Alice's suggestion then. He avoided eye contact and looked around nervously for a moment before answering her.

"Alice, I hardly think that's proper. Not that – I would be terribly against the idea myself but, we're not even married yet and-"

Alice shook her head then, laughing slightly as she realised what it was he though she was on about. Why, he would jump to such conclusions wouldn't he?

"No Tarrant, not for _that_. I generally meant just stay. With me. Hold me till I drift off to sleep. Nothing more than that."

She saw him look back at her then, the nervousness still evident in his eyes for some reason, and Alice knew all too well that he was worried about the consequences if he got caught sneaking out of her room the next morning.

"It'll make me feel better. I'll feel safer knowing that you're next to me. And I'm sure you'd feel an awful lot better knowing that too, instead of worrying yourself silly throughout the night. And if you're worried about what I think you're worried about, then you can always leave before someone finds you. No one has to know."

He continued to look back at her, a conflicting battle being fought within his mind. Two sides were fighting against each other, that which was telling him of the proper, right thing to do and that which made perfect sense to the both of them. The side that was making sense was winning.

"I'll stay. But I'll stay only long enough to know that you'll be safe. We don't want people getting the wrong idea after all. But you are right; it would put my mind somewhat at ease knowing you were alright."

Alice broke into a smile then, happy to know that she wouldn't be alone that night, as she had previously feared. She leant her head on Tarrant's shoulder, trying to focus on the moment the two of them were sharing right then, and not of everything she had just heard. There would be time to dwell on such problems later; tomorrow perhaps. But for now, they were alone, which was a rare thing for the both of them to have. Their hands were still clasped tightly together, neither of them wanting to remove them at that moment in time.

Tarrant, either sensing Alice trying to forget about what he had just told her or in an effort to try and forget himself – decided to speak up.

"Perhaps, we should talk about something else. A happier topic. Or a lighter one." He frowned slightly, trying to think about what they could possible talk about. "Alice dear, do you have any idea why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Alice let out a soft laugh, remembering the riddle the two of them often asked each other. Yes, the riddle was enough to lighten the moment indeed, just as it always had done in the past.

"I might have a few ideas. Whether any of them are right or not, well, that's another story completely."

She pulled away and looked up at him then, smiling softly as he did. Alice watched as Tarrant smiled right back her, and she could see the happiness begin to creep it's way upon his face as she agreed to play his little 'game' that they so often would play.

"Why; brilliant, smart Alice – why don't you share these ideas? Whoever knows, we could possibly find our answer for the question!"

"It would be rather hard to find an answer for a question that has many or no answers at all; would it not Tarrant? Still, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you what my thoughts are."

The two of them spent the rest of the evening pondering over the question, the both of them thinking up various ideas for what the answer could be – some more ludicrous then others, and some making no sense at all, something of which Alice truly expected from their conversation. Still, the purpose of it did as both of them wished it would, and after a short while they had momentarily forgotten about all the problems in the world; and found themselves lost simply in the conversation, eventually resulting in them falling about in laughter.

It didn't feel like long till Alice found herself yawning slightly, and when that happened she looked over at the time. Her eyes almost went wide when she realised what time it was, and she found out that the two of them had been lost in conversation for hours ; even though it felt much shorter than that to her. She turned to look at Tarrant then and was met by his warm and loving smile.

"Time to sleep, poppet."

Alice almost spoke up in protest at the comment then, when suddenly another wave of sleep hit her and she found herself yawning again. She heard Tarrant laugh, and knew that she had been defeated even before she had a chance to say anything. Alice watched as he got up from where he was sitting, and for a moment she was worried he was going to break the promise he made earlier to stay with her. Her face must have shown some reflection to her feelings, as Tarrant soon replied to her.

"Don't worry Alice, love. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right beside you, just like I said I would."

She hesitated for a moment, and suddenly felt a smile grow on her face. Deciding she was content with what he had said, Alice got up from where she was seated, and she walked over to Tarrant, giving him a kiss which expressed her gratitude. Alice pulled away before there was a chance for the kiss to escalate and become more heated, and she smirked up at Tarrant as she did.

"I'm going to go ready for bed, then. Erm –"She looked around the room for a moment, as if wondering what she should suggest happens next. "Would it be awfully impolite for me to ask you to wait ... here; until I'm dressed? It's not that I don't trust you; quite the opposite in fact – but, I'm sure you're much more keen to ... wait? To see ..."

Alice's cheeks began to blush slightly then as she thought about what she was saying, and the awkward way she was going about it. Honestly, to her it didn't matter whether or not he saw her; but she knew what Tarrant was like himself, and that in his mind – it probably was a rather big deal for him. Tarrant however, simply chuckled again as her sentence drifted off into the air.

"I'll wait right here. You go and do what you have to do, then let me know when you're ready."

She smiled up at him, placing another peck on his cheek before she turned to walk off to her bedroom. Alice already had her sleepwear laid out upon the bed, as she had originally planned to get an early night's sleep that night; and so it didn't take long for her to get changed and for Tarrant to join her. She watched as he looked around the room, and Alice could sense the low sensation of nervousness rolling of him. It was, of course, the first time he had actually been in her room; especially in the dark of the night. He turned to her and smiled slightly, and Alice merely smiled back at him. She prepared to get herself comfortable in her bed, pulling the covers away as she crawled in.

"It's rather different from what I imagined it would be like." Alice heard Tarrant speak.

Again, she felt herself chuckle at the comment, wondering what he really meant by that. As she continued to make herself comfortable she felt the bed sink slightly as Tarrant sat on the other side, still looking about the room.

"Really? I would have expected most rooms to look alike in the castle."

There was a small silence then, and Alice began to wonder if Tarrant was still beside her at all. Just as she was about to turn around however, she suddenly felt him embrace her from her behind, pulling her closer towards him. A smile found its way on Alice's face as she realised how perfectly secure and protected she felt just in his arms, and she couldn't help but be glad that she had asked him to stay in the first place.

It wasn't long until she felt sleep begin to drift over her, making her eyes heavy and hard to fight against. Why, she was more tired than she had originally realised by the sound of things, and Alice was slowly finding herself drifting off to the sleep by the sound of Tarrant whispering sweet words in her ear, words she couldn't understand due to them being spoken in Outlandish. She did however, remember hearing one thing before she drifted to sleep – something she did understand very well.

"Wait for me to arrive at your chambers tomorrow Alice. Don't leave by yourself. Wait for me, and we'll both talk to Mirana again tomorrow. Together."

And when she heard that a small smile crept across her lips. Yes, she was very much safe whenever she was with Tarrant.

* * *

_I honestly do love writing for this pairing, they really are too adorable to write for :)_

_Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, and not as long a wait as this one was. I seem to be having trouble with writing these chapters lately, but that might be due to the mood the story has turned to lately. Plus I am rather busy with college lately, but I plan to get some chapters up quicker from now on. I miss updating quickly ;__;_

_As always, if there is anything you wish to say after this chapter, you are more than welcome to leave a review. They really do brighten a writers day, and are great to read. _


	6. A Moment To Catch Up

_**A / N** : As usual, I first would like to start by thanking you all for the reviews left on my last chapter! : D They were lovely to read, as usual. You readers are amazing, you know?_

_Anyway - I must issue another small apology. I was so determined to get this chapter up sooner, yet again I was struggling with it (okay, I was struggling with thinking of a title that fits more than anything, but - that's not the case. Do you guys know how hard it is to think of a title to do with conversations? Seriously, I even asked my friend and she had a hard time thinking of one). Although, I do have good news! The next chapter should be up in the next few days. This is because - I already have it written and waiting to upload, hehehe :D I'll be working on the story more a bit tonight as well, so hopefully chapters will start being posted a bit faster now (I hope at least)._

_So in this chapter, I leave you with Alice and Mirana having yet, another discussion. :) Enjoy ~_

* * *

**A Moment To Catch Up**

She watched as her friend continued to speak to one of her maids, the two of them being stuck in a rather deep conversation. Alice could only guess what it was about, and knew that more than likely – it probably had something to do with her and her safety. Everything seemed to be falling under that category of interest at that moment in time, and Alice found it amazing that the whole castle wasn't on alert from the amount of people Mirana must have told the night before.

Sighing, Alice decided to pay attention to her hands that were clasped in her lap instead, deciding they were much more interesting to focus on. To say she was no longer frightened would be not be wrong, however Alice could not deny that she was still very much unnerved and anxious about the situation everyone had been put under. Still, her mood had lightened considerably from what it had been the previous day, and Alice could only hope to conclude that part of the reasoning to that was that she had had a good night's sleep, knowing that she was very much safe.

Alice reflected on how she had awoke that morning, still half dazed from just awaking from a dream. She recalled how she had remembered the previous day's story, and how she had quickly turned to her side, to find all her thoughts were confirmed, and that Tarrant had very well escaped early in the morning before anyone could find out of their secret. She remembered how he had also remained true to his word – as had she in remaining in her chambers until he arrived for her – and how he had escorted her to visit the queen, Alice herself knowing all too well that it was because he was worried at the prospect of leaving her on her own too often. Alice also had noticed that not only her mood had improved, but his had as well – and she could see that none of his the smiles which he had given here that morning were forced on her behalf as they had been the day before, but that in fact they were genuine.

And all that had led to where she was now, sitting in the Queen's sitting room again, Tarrant having disappeared to leave them to talk, claiming he wanted to finish some of his work off for a while, and Mirana finishing off a conversation with a maid.

Alice almost didn't notice when Mirana had come to sit across from her, pouring a drink for the two of them once she was seated. She looked up at her friend and smiled, and saw that she received one in return.

"Well, you seem better this morning, Alice. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

She nodded in response, looking down at the food that was laid out on the table before them. Seeing as they were having a sort of breakfast meal, the usual cakes that were served at lunch or anytime between other meals were gone, replaced with a small variation in fruit. Alice helped herself to some, feeling rather hungry as she hadn't eaten beforehand.

"I did actually, thank you. Which is oddly surprising. I would have thought, considering everything that had happened yesterday, that I would be a terrible wreck throughout the night. But no, quite the opposite in fact."

Alice suddenly thought back to the night before she fought the Jabberwocky, and remembered how hard she found it to drift off to sleep then, and how she had found herself awake for the majority of the night in utter worry. She had originally thought the same thing would have happened the night previous, but it didn't, which she was rather thankful for. Still, Alice had some idea that the reason she had slept so well was because of Tarrant staying with her, helping her feel safe throughout the night. A comfort of which she had lacked on the eve of the Frabjous day.

"It's a wonder what a good night's sleep can do to one, Alice. Why, quite often I myself will go to bed feeling terrible, to wake the next morning to feel a completely different emotion altogether, finding myself in a much better mood then I had been when I fell asleep." Mirana glanced up at Alice, putting the tea pot down on the table, knowing she had finished pouring the two of them tea. "Still, either way – I am very glad to see you are better today than what you were yesterday. You looked so ... well; I suppose you know how you were yesterday rather well yourself, actually."

The two of them sat in peaceful silence for a moment, Alice helping herself to more fruit. It was true; Alice could remember very well how much of an emotional wreck she was just the day before, how all of them had been. It was something she thought she most probably would never forget, especially after seeing Tarrant's emotions running slightly on the wilder side in his worry.

"I would also guess; that both you and Tarrant spoke with each other more last night, did you not?" Mirana asked, breaking Alice out of her train of thought again. Yet again, Alice nodded, swallowing the mouthful of food she was currently eating then so that she could reply.

"Yes, we did."

Alice paused for a moment, fidgeting in her chair slightly as she remembered what she had been told last night. She really needed to ask Mirana about that certain matter for herself, but felt that she would wait until later to bring it up in the conversation. Instead, she continued on with the other topic both her and Tarrant had discussed the night before.

"We talked about a lot of things actually, namely the engagement ball. Tarrant somewhat agrees to it now, although I can tell he's still very worried over the whole idea. Although, he did mention your idea to me, about having the guards on duty to help stop Stayne from entering, if he were to show up at all. He asked me about it, and, well, the idea was fine with me, in fact it would probably make me feel a lot better if we had guards present at the event."

"Alice, you should know; even if you _were_ against the idea of having guards present, I would be having them there anyway, especially given the sudden tide of things which has happened. That wouldn't have changed, and I wouldn't have taken no for an answer either. Neither would Tarrant I assume."

"I know, and I'm so very grateful for how much you worry for my safety. And I also know all too well that Tarrant wouldn't agree to the event at all if there wasn't some sort of protection put in place. I also know that he wants the ball to happen as much as I do, yet he's just worried – as I'm sure you know well enough from the ... events ... that unfolded yesterday."

Alice looked down at her hands again, remembering her and Tarrant's disagreement in front of Mirana when they saw her the day before. It wasn't an argument as such - no, not an argument at all - but, it was a confliction of opinions, mostly stemmed from the root of both of their worry. She remembered how his madness had begun to take over, how his eyes had changed colour, and how she had rushed to calm him down. Alice hadn't thought about it at that moment, but such a sight must not have been pretty for Mirana to witness, even if she were used to Tarrant's regular swift mood swings.

Something must have shown in Alice's features then, as she heard her friend's voice as she spoke.

"Alice, really; don't worry about what happened yesterday. I understand."

Alice looked up at her, and found that her friend was smiling at her warmly, something she was so used to seeing from her.

"He worships you, you know? He absolutely adores you. It's no wonder why he acted how he did. The poor man was full of worry and concern, especially after what had happened. To him, you're the very thing that brightens his day, which makes everything perfect. Of course he was going to be upset; he was positively fuming at the thought of you being hurt."

"I know. And I'm honestly so thankful to have such a wonderful man in my life."

She noticed how her friends smile only grew warmer, making Alice feel comfortable yet again. It was always the way, all Mirana had to do was smile warmly, and Alice would find herself comforted by her friend. She would suddenly realise that Mirana would never judge her nor Tarrant, and that she knew them well, and knew what they were like.

Both of them sat in silence for a few moments, Alice reaching out to pick up her tea cup and have a sip of tea as a mixture of thoughts began to play in her mind. She really was very lucky. She was lucky enough to have found love in what she would only consider as the most wonderful man she would ever have the pleasure of meeting in her lifetime; but as well as that she also had a great number of amazing friends as well, friends she knew cared for her a lot, and who she cared for just as much also.

"So, I suppose if Tarrant told you of my idea with the guards, he most likely also told you the other problem we would have to face."

Alice removed the teacup from her lips, allowing it to once again meet with the saucer she was holding in her other hand. She avoided Mirana's glance, her brow furrowing as she understood very well what the woman was referring to. It was the very topic that Alice herself had not wanted to start with, but knew they would be discussing at some point.

"Yes, he did." She shot back to look at Mirana again then, her eyes laced with hurt as she continued to speak. "Mirana, why didn't you say anything about it? Why didn't you mention that you felt as if you couldn't trust some of the guards?"

Mirana merely shrugged, placing her own cup and saucer back upon the table as she did so.

"I suppose, I thought it would something I would work out for myself. I'm still not entirely sure of whom out of the guards are the ones who would try and betray me in some way, and I didn't want to bring my own concerns unto someone else, not until I was sure that I wasn't ... well, imagining such a things."

"But Tarrant told me that there were rumours that some of them don't pledge allegiance to you anymore, or that even some of them never even did. Surely such a thing must have been unnerving and worrisome for you to consider or even hear?"

"Oh and it is Alice, I worry about it constantly. If I'm not doing my job properly as queen and there are those that are upset with my way of doing things, I would have preferred to know firsthand then to worry about people in my own castle going against my back. I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned about the issue."

Alice watched Mirana's concerned expression fall upon her face then, and she began to wonder what exactly people could even be upset about. Alice had always been so sure that the queen was doing everything right since she had regained her crown, and that she was only pleasing everyone. To know that that wasn't the case, and that there were people who still were very much unhappy, well it was enough to worry any ruler. Even if such talks were only rumours at that moment in time, the rumours would have had to have come from somewhere for them to stem such stories, to be able to plant such worries into people's minds, so much so that people would talk about it in hushed voices.

Alice was worried for her friend, worried for what could happen if the rumours were true, and how those guards who weren't loyal would act upon it when such a time came. She furrowed her brow at the thought of it, knowing it wouldn't be a pretty picture to become a witness too, and so Alice silently hoped such a thing wouldn't happen. Something must have shown her worry on her face however, as she saw Mirana smile slightly before she continued to talk.

"Alice, don't worry. It'll be fine. I'll find a way to find out if the rumours are true, and if they are I'll find a way to resolve them too. And if you're worried about what will happen at the ball, then you will be relieved to know that there is no way that I will put guards I do not trust to work into stopping Stayne from possibly appearing. Although it may be true that some of the guards could still be loyal to him, I happen to know that there a good few of them that are still loyal to _me_, and I can trust them. I will gather some of those I know I can trust, and they will be on guard at the ball."

In truth, Alice hadn't considered the effect it would have on her own safety at the ball; for she was too absorbed in her worries for her friend. However, something Mirana had said seemed to relieve her somehow, and Alice drew out a breath she didn't know she was even holding in. She shared a smile back at Mirana once again. Mirana was smart, that was for sure, and Alice knew that if Mirana really felt that she was in any sort of threat at that moment in time, she wouldn't hesitate but to ask Alice for help.

"Now, let us not dwell on the dark and depressing things that have occurred as of late. I do believe that we most definitely have an engagement ball to look forward to very soon, do we not?"

Alice's smile broke out even wider across her face, excitement filling her as thoughts about her engagement ball began to fill her mind.

"Yes, we certainly do. When is the ball taking place anyway? I'm not sure you even mentioned a particular date you had planned for it."

"Oh Alice now you mention it I didn't did I? I guess I was just so worried about what you told me yesterday I simply forgot, thinking I might have to move the date, or even put the whole event on an indefinite hold. I had originally planned for it to be in a week's time, why I couldn't wait to see both you and Tarrant's faces when I surprised you with it. Would you still want to hold it then, or should we move it?"

Alice simply shook her head as she watched her friends eyes sparkle as she continued to talk, happy that her friend's mood had brightened up so suddenly at the change of topic.

"No, I'm sure next week would be fine."

"Oh perfect! There's still so much planning to do for it, my. So many preparations I have to finish making..."

Mirana carried on talking, lost in her own thoughts and imagination for the event, every now and again asking Alice for opinions on things. Alice noticed however that Mirana didn't reveal too much of her ideas for the engagement ball, obviously still wanting to keep some aspects of it a surprise to both her and Tarrant. The smile she had been wearing never left her face and Alice found that both she and Mirana broke out into laughter at some of the few ideas they traded with one another.

After they had finished drinking the remainder of the tea and once all the fruit that was laid out for them had gone, Alice decided it was time to leave the queen, noticing how her friends eyes was still sparkling with all the ideas and plans she was carrying within her mind. She waited while Mirana quickly went to fetch one of her maids, telling Alice that there was no possible way she was walking about the castle by herself now – an order that Alice had considered to be an echo of what she had heard Tarrant say just the night before.

As she waited for the queen and the maid, Alice considered what she would do for the remainder of the day; remembering how Tarrant had disappeared off to the dress making room for a while. A small smile crept on her lips then as she thought of that, and Alice decided that she would go and visit him while he was working. After all, she hadn't visited him whilst he was working for quite some time, and she rather missed seeing the mess of the room, and how it was surrounded by various projects he would be working on.

And so, when the queen finally did return with a maid by her side, and when Alice was asked where she would like to be escorted to, Alice found that she didn't need to be asked twice, her mind already being made up. Both Mirana and the maid smiled at her, the two of them most likely knowing her decision before they even asked her the question as well.

"Oh Alice, seeing as your visiting Tarrant then, do you reckon you could do me a rather small favour?"

Alice turned to Mirana, a smile placed on her lips as she did so.

"Of course, what is it you wish to ask?"

"Could you perhaps just ask him about the progress on the hat he was making for me? I'm in no rush at all to have it made, but I am rather curious as to how far he's got with it."

"I'll ask him about it, I'm sure it'll be ready in no time though." She replied, her smile growing.

Mirana smiled back at her, saying a small thank you, and Alice then turned to walk out the room; the maid next to her as she escorted her away.

* * *

_Yay for trying to turn the mood a bit lighter slightly in this story :D  
_

_And yes, as I mentioned before - the next chapter should be up soon! So, expect more Alice & Tarrant time in a few days! ( or how long it will take me to proofread and look over what I already have for the chapter). As always, if you have anything you wish to say, you're more than free to leave a review. In fact, it would be a lovely thing to do - as reviews make us writers, very very happy :) _


	7. Once Upon A Wish

**_A / N_**_: I did say I would attempt to get this chapter up sooner, and here it is :) Truthfully, it's been in the document uploader for quite a while, I just needed to proofread over it and make sure everything made sense, and now it does - here it is :D I would like to quickly thank one of my reviewers from my last chapter, who kindly pointed out a small error at the end of the last chapter. I've fixed it now, haha I must have missed it when checking over this chapter ( which is exactly why children, you should not proofread when you're watching a movie at the same time ). _

_I suppose this chapter rather reflects some things from the stories predecessor -_**_ 'At the Beginning with You'_**_. I'm not saying you need to re-read it (especially as we've got this far into the sequel, that would just be confusing I would imagine), but more - you might notice some mirroring of things happening. That is, those who have read the other story will at least. I think I did that purposely, as Alice & Tarrant do need a break sometime to just be there usual mad self's._

_Anyway, I'll leave you guys no to enjoy this chapter in peace ~_

* * *

**Once Upon A Wish**

Alice looked around the room in awe, as she usually did, suddenly feeling very much at home around the mixture of vibrant colours that lay around. She softy heard the maid say something before she turned to leave the room, Alice too busy caught up in looking at the number of things around her. She found that there a few items that hadn't been there on her last visit. A few more dresses that had been made or were in the process of being made, a line of completed hats, all in different styles and colours of which Alice wouldn't have even thought about in her mind, but which only managed to prove how creative Tarrant really was.

Still, the room remained very much a mess – which it always seemed to be whenever she entered, with various pieces of fabric scattered about the room. Alice picked up the nearest pieces to her, placing them on the table nearest too her, and as she turned around she saw something that caught her attention. It was a dress, a dress she had never seen before, nor known that Tarrant was working on. Well, that wasn't much of a shock, considering he would often make dresses for no purpose other than out of pure enjoyment. But no, this dress that Alice had been entranced by was just utterly, different – yet just as beautiful as the rest of his creations. She walked over to it, allowing her hand to stroke the fabric, realizing it was of a soft velvety texture, and was smooth to the touch. A small smile played on Alice's lips as her hand met the fabric, remembering of when Tarrant had made her a very special dress out of similar type of material. Perhaps that was why the dress had entranced her to begin with, as although it was very different to the dress she had in her mind then; it was just as unique and special.

"Pink isn't really your colour."

Recognizing the voice, Alice turned around; her smile growing as she saw Tarrant had walked into the room. Ah, yes, he often liked to argue with her about colour choices, often leaving the poor girl confused as he would throw colour names at her that she didn't even know existed, and was half convinced he had just made up.

"Are you sure? Because if I remember correctly, there are a few pink dresses in my wardrobe that a certain someone made for me."

"Well, that shade of pink isn't at least. Other shades are. Paler shades, softer shades, nicer shades, more natural shades – yes they match you completely. _That_ shade however – not so much. Although, I'm sure even if you were to wear it, you would look absolutely stunning in it, as you most usually do."

Alice just shook her head and turned back to look at the dress for a moment, pulling her hand away. Her gaze lingered on it for a few seconds longer, and she continued talking whilst she turned to look back at Tarrant.

"I was actually just admiring how beautiful and unique it was, and that I don't think I remember seeing it here before."

"Well you wouldn't have. I only just finished it this morning, and I hadn't started working on it until after your last visit here."

There gazes met again, and Alice smiled at Tarrant warmly. There was a few moments of silence, until Tarrant decided to speak again.

"If you like it that much, I can easily make you one. I'd give you that one, but as I said I'm not sure that colour pink is entirely .... Alice like. Now cerulean, that would be a much better colour for you. Or some shade of purple, or even..."

Alice watched as Tarrant began to ramble, suggesting a collection of colours that would fit her the most. If she were correct to guess, Alice sensed that her admiration at his work had sparked a new task for him, and that he was now very much determined to replicate the dress, but so it would match her. She didn't have to reply to his earlier question, as it was most likely he had already made the decision for her to begin with.

Tarrant quickly stepped across the room, dodging the various pieces of fabric that lived on the carpet as he did so, until he finally reached where both she and the dress were. He turned to look at the dress, and grabbed a hold of it, looking down at it as a frown appeared upon his face; one of which Alice knew was due to his creative nature taking over.

"Although, I would suggest that we add something here." He said, tracing an imaginary line on the dress with one of his bandaged fingers. "And perhaps a little something here as well. Oh! And this colour here, we could replace that with a lighter shade of blue. Yes, I am much certain that this dress would look much better in blue if it was for you. Did I just make a rhyme?"

Alice let out a small laugh then as she watched Tarrant look up questioningly for a second, pondering over what he had just said. Alice loved seeing him like this; so happy and in his element around his work, cheerfully coming up with hundreds of designs in a matter of minutes. It made such a difference to the mood she had seen him in yesterday, where she had witnessed his happiness seemeing so far away, and Alice was glad that the two of them were smiling again. She put her hand on his arm which still had a hold on the dress, and looked up at him as he turned to look at her.

"Tarrant, you're rambling again." She said softly, smiling as she did so.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." He shook his head lightly, bringing himself back to the moment the two of them were currently involved in. Alice watched as Tarrant smiled warmly back at her and she removed her hand from his shoulder, watching as he turned to go and pick some fabric up from the other side of the room.

"How did the talk with Mirana go?" She heard him ask as he continued to search through the fabrics. Alice didn't move from where she was standing, instead turning her gaze to look at the items that lay on a table near where she was standing.

"It was nice. I mean, just having a proper conversation with her again after so long was lovely, especially since we've all been caught up and busy with various other things as of late." She paused for a moment then, a frown forming on her face as she slowly sat down in a chair near where the dress she had just admired was hanging. "I, told her about our agreement on the ball. She was elated to know that it was still going ahead and that she wouldn't have to put her plans on hold – and she mentioned that she was forming a list of guards she knew she could trust to be on duty that night. I asked her when the date was for it to take place, and she told me she had originally decided on a week's time. Mirana asked if that was alright, or if we wanted to move it so it wasn't quite so soon, but I told her it was just fine, that we'd be fine with it".

Alice looked up to find that Tarrant had frozen slightly, his back turned to her. For a split moment, Alice was worried that he was going to disagree with her decision, and that he was going to try and force her to reconsider another date. Not that she would blame him; she had after all just assumed he would be alright with the decision on how soon the ball would be.

"Are you? Fine with it, that is?" She found herself asking cautiously, wanting to know his opinion from his own lips.

Tarrant turned around to look at her then, and Alice almost couldn't understand what his face held then. He wasn't angry, nor did he seem particularly worried. No, as she looked into his eyes, she could see a different thought running through his mind, and the colour that lingered was a bright green, showing no trace of anything that could possible reveal he was mad at her decision. Alice watched as his gaze moved to meet hers before he spoke.

"I'm more than fine with it; I'm absolutely, one hundred and ten percent fine with it – as long as you are. I just fear that -"

He broke off, his gaze turning to look down at a pile of fabric on the floor by his feet. Alice quickly moved from her chair and floated over to him, a small case of concern falling in the pit of her stomach.

"Fear what love? What is it you worry about?"

He turned to look at her, and Alice could see that emotion she couldn't quite describe shining in his eyes again.

"I just worry that, now I know how soon it is, I won't be able to make you a dress perfect enough for the event in time."

Alice blinked. She looked at him, utter disbelief falling over her for a moment. After a brief moment of silence, Alice felt laughter boil up inside her, and she couldn't help but let the small bout of laughter escape her lips. She looked up at Tarrant as she did so, noticing his confused expression at her reaction to what he had said. Quickly, she put a hand in front of her mouth, trying to stifle the laughter somewhat – although it was working to no avail. She shook her head slightly, a small grin breaking out across her lips.

"Oh Tarrant, you silly fool! Is that what you were worried about? I don't need a dress, silly. Why, I do believe I have a whole wardrobe full of wonderful dresses I can choose from. All of which are made by a very talented and creative artist I happen know."

She slapped him playfully on the arm then, although Tarrant's confusion only grew, and Alice watched as a frown was knitted unto his brow.

"Yes but Alice, this is a rather special event. After all it's not every day that a couple gets to celebrate their engagement together, at least not here in Underland. In fact it's very rare. Come to think of it, I can't remember how long ago it was I was last attending someone's wedding here, it's been quite some time now." He paused, shaking his head lightly again. "Anyway, what I am trying to say is, that for this very special event, you should have a very special dress – especially seeing as you made it strictly clear that I could not and _would not_ be allowed to make your wedding dress for you. I believe you owe me the enjoyment of making you a dress."

Alice looked up at him then, allowing all that he had just said to sink into her mind. It was true, everything he had said – or so she could see it would be true from his perspective. Alice could remember how upset he had got, telling him that in her world it was customary for the groom not to see the bride or the dress before the wedding. She remembered seeing his expression then, and almost decided to take back the decision – only to have Tarrant tell her that they would keep it that way, seeing as it was how things were done naturally in her world. Alice had thought about it since then, and silently told herself that it would be better that way, for Tarrant would have the surprise of not knowing what her dress would look like, and it would give both Alice and Mirana some time together to talk about wedding dresses, something Alice had always secretly loved to imagine doing with her own sister if she ever found herself getting married back in the Otherworld. If she were being fair however, she did owe Tarrant the satisfaction of making her an engagement dress, especially as it seemed to mean so much to him. She sighed, knowing that she would already have to give in to him this once.

"Okay, you can make me an engagement dress. But only because I know how much it means to you and because I love all the designs you make for me. Just, don't feel you have to push yourself too hard whilst making it. I know the ball is rather soon, and I don't want you to have to worry yourself over the little time you have to make it."

Alice watched as Tarrant's face broke out into a grin then, and she couldn't help but be happy too. Why, the man's happiness was just contagious whenever she was around him.

"Thank you Alice. I promise I will make you the most lovely, fantastical, beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, unbelievable-"

"Tarrant."

"- Silk. Thank you."

Alice rolled her eyes slightly, but the smile on her face never left her. She was happy, knowing that such a thing as making her a dress made Tarrant so happy. It was something he needed, especially at a time as such as the one they were currently found in. Alice hoped that his work on the engagement dress would help him take some of his worry off of Stayne, and that as he would be left to work on it it would only increase his happiness.

"Oh!"

Suddenly, Alice remembered something, and her eyes went wide for a split second. She turned back to look at Tarrant, a questioning look making its way upon his face again.

"As we're on topic of your creative talents, I have a message to pass on to you from Mirana. Well, more a question then anything. She asked me to ask you about the progress on the hat you were making for her."

"Ah! Oh yes!" She heard him say, and Alice watched as he quickly made his way over to one of the collection of hats that he had laid out. Alice walked over to where he was, her gaze falling at the small pile, her smile returning as she admired how utterly wonderful they really were. She watched as Tarrant picked one up from the middle, a hat that was made entirely out of white material – and Alice automatically understood it was what her friend wanted to know the progress on.

"I finished this a few days ago, but I just forgot all about it, to be completely honest. It is a good job you reminded me, Alice dear, for if you didn't I fear it would have been left here for a while until someone did remind me."

She watched as he walked over to another pile of hats and placed the white one with them, that very pile being significantly smaller. Alice tilted her head slightly in confusion, wondering what the point in his actions were at that moment in time. Tarrant merely smiled when he turned around and met her confused expression, walking over to meet her again.

"That pile's for the hats people asked me to make for them." He replied, Alice knowing that he was talking about the smaller pile out of the two. She watched as he then pointed to the pile near them, the smile on his face growing as he continued to talk. "And _that_ pile, that's for the hat's that I make out of the blue, whenever creativity strikes me. They don't have any real purpose – well not until someone finds a purpose for them that is."

Alice smiled, looking back at the pile that he had just pointed at as Tarrant moved so that he was standing behind her again. Alice knew that the hats in the second pile usually had a purpose relatively quickly, especially when the ladies within the court caught their eyes upon their beauty. She remembered one of the times she had visited Tarrant when one of the court ladies had asked for a hat, only to find that the very hat in question was one that Tarrant had discarded into the wrong pile again, and hadn't noticed until that moment. It took Alice to find another hat out of the pile that they lady had been interested in, one that she was certain that Tarrant had no intention to be giving to a particular person. Luckily for them, the lady was understanding about the whole matter, and agreed to take the substitute hat instead, agreeing that it was just as equally beautiful as the one she had originally wanted. When Alice asked Tarrant who the other hat was for however, she had been shocked to find him handing it to her – and suddenly Alice knew that it hadn't been an order from anyone in the castle, but was instead intended to be a gift to her.

"I have a gift for you."

She heard the whisper in her ear, the tickle of his breathe as he spoke and broke her out of her train of thought. Her grin grew larger then, and Alice revelled in how happy she felt in that moment alone. She turned around so that she could face him, her eyes shining with wonder and her grin showing just how happy she really was.

"A gift? For me? Why, you spoil me so, Tarrant."

Alice watched as Tarrant's own smile beamed, knowing that the happiness the two of them were feeling was contagious. She watched as he nodded in response, never breaking eye contact with her as he did.

"And why shouldn't I spoil you? You deserve all the nicest things in the world, and I should be the one to give them to you. Now, turn around."

Tilting her head and looking at him in confusion yet again, Alice began to wonder just what this gift was that he had with her. Still, as she caught sight of that bright smile again, Alice found that she simply couldn't ignore the man's request, and so she turned from him again so that her back was to him.

She felt his delicate fingers brush her long hair away from her neck slightly, and instinctively Alice moved her own hands up to pull her hair to one side, allowing him access to her neck. Alice suddenly grew aware of what the gift most likely was, and moments after the realisation seeped into her mind, she felt something fall around her neck. Looking down, she came face to face with a most beautiful necklace, and upon it was a pendant of which held a rich, blue stone within it. She moved her free hand over to touch the pendant, her eyes looking back at it in awe as she looked down at the detail within it. It was beautiful, and something she wasn't expecting at all.

"It's called a wish necklace," Alice suddenly heard Tarrant say, his voice right next to her ear again as he spoke. "There's tales, that wish necklaces hold a small piece of magic within them – but no one really knows what the magic is for, or what it does. Some say it makes the persons deepest desires come true, and others say the magic just increases a person's luck in their lifetime, while they still wear it of course. If you want my opinion, I don't believe either of those stories – but that's not to say I don't like the necklace at all."

"It's beautiful," Alice replied, her voice holding a dreamlike essence to it. She turned to look at Tarrant, her eyes soft as she met his. "Thank you."

She felt Tarrant wrap his arms around her waist as he pulled her in to an embrace from behind, and Alice smiled in contentment. She closed her eyes – one hand still playing with the pendant as the other met with Tarrant's. Alice couldn't believe how blissfully happy she was in that moment in time, and once again she felt as if her life were that of a fairytale again, one from either her world or his – she didn't mind.

Suddenly, as she recalled the stories in her mind, Alice remembered one in particular she had read from the book Tarrant had given her a while ago. She turned her head slightly to look at Tarrant then, a smile placed playfully on her lips.

"You know, I'm sure I've read a story before about wish necklaces in that book you gave me."

She watched as his own smile grew.

"Oh so you have been reading it! I did wonder if you'd remember the story once I gave the neckalce to you. My clever Alice, how very observant of you to remember such a thing."

Alice's smile grew wider, secretly happy that she had made Tarrant even happier then he already was.

"Well of course I would remember such a story! It was a rather beautiful one. If I remember rightly, the wish necklace's magic in that particular story was so strong it brought two star crossed lovers together in the end, thus resulting in their own happily ever after. The story was very different in itself, but I found it beautiful and meaningful all the same."

"Yes, the story was a good one – although it is probably the reason why I believe a wish necklace doesn't even have any magic, to be honest."

Alice frowned slightly, bewilderment crossing her face as she turned to look up at him fully then.

"Why? Surely the magic side of it is part of the whole story. What makes you not believe that wish necklaces have any magic in them?"

"That's an easy question to answer, Alice! Why, I think the fact that we're together, without the aid of a wish necklace, is a rather strong argument to say you can find love without magic. Unless you're one of those people who happen to believe that love itself is magic, because then it could be argued that..."

Alice giggled as Tarrant rambled on again, but she was touched at what he had said. It was true; the two of them didn't need magic to find out their feelings for one another. Perhaps a rather nosey friend who just happened to love playing the matchmaker in their affairs – but not magic. No, they had found their love together on their own.

And as Tarrant continued to ramble on about something Alice could no longer make any sense of, she leant in to give him a light kiss on the cheek; both as a way of saying thanks and to somehow bring him back down to reality.

* * *

_Next chapter, expect some rather familiar faces to show up. It should be up soon, whenever I finish writing it and proofread over it._

_As always, if you have anything you'd like to say about this story or chapter, the review button is right there, more than happy to serve. Reviews honestly make my day, and I promise I won't bite :)_


	8. Upholding Traditions

_**A / N :** Oh gosh, I am so sorry - I expected this chapter to be up much sooner then it actually is. Or at least, I didn't expect to take so long over it. :/ Forgive me, but - at least it's up now, yes? You see, I had so many problems with this chapter. The original draft and idea I had, well that didn't take as long to write as I thought it would, until I hit a terrible brick wall. At that point, I constantly kept asking myself questions about it, and decided I didn't like it at all, and so I decided to scrap the idea completely. Then, I worked on another draft, but I didn't like that either. I kept re-drafting, and thinking of different ideas, but nothing worked. I think this is about the 5th take on this chapter, and about the 3rd idea. So if things don't seem ... right about it, I'm very sorry. Writers block is a terrible pain, and I wish there was an easier way to get over it. Hopefully, - fingers crossed at least - chapters should go somewhat more smoothly, and be uploaded more quickly from now on._

_Oh and yes, can I just mention - I never like forcing people to review, and I always leave it as an option open for the reader. But, can I just said say, I am very much thankful for every review I recieve, and I try to reply to them aswell. So, if you do like this story, or, if you have anything you want to say, please think about leaving a review. It's the greatest gift you can give a writer, and honestly, they really do spark the inspiration side and help get chapters up sooner, just knowing that people generally enjoy reading the stories I write. That being said, I really am thankful for everyone who has reviewed so far, and I thank you so much for all your feedback :)_

_Now, to leave you with the next chapter - I hope you enjoy it ~_

* * *

**Upholding Traditions**

With the plan for Alice & Tarrant's engagement ball continuing as originally intended, Alice noticed that the castle had sprang to life all of a sudden. Well, more life then what it usually was. Of course, people within the castle were usually busy before, but it seemed that now everyone was even more so. Alice still had very little idea for what the ball would entail, although she did have somewhat of an idea that with Mirana's planning, it would turn out to be a wonderful and memorable event. And most likely on some sort of large scale.

Alice rarely saw Mirana for the first few days, either due to Alice remaining in her chambers curled up with a book, or Mirana being too absorbed in the plans that were causing her mind to spark into action. Alice didn't mind, as planning for the ball seemed to make Mirana more than happy. Still, when one of the queen's messengers came to her chambers one morning, informing Alice that her friend wanted to speak with her on a matter of the utmost importance, she couldn't help but wonder what Mirana wanted to talk to her about. Not wanting to wait too long to find out, Alice agreed to follow the messenger to where the queen was currently waiting for her in the castle, and she quickly rushed to inform her own maid of where it was she was going before disappearing.

When they reached the queen's sitting room, Alice couldn't help but notice how busy the room was. The messenger quickly disappeared in one direction whilst Alice glanced in the other, noticing a group of the queen's maids having a hushed conversation over something, and Alice noticing the various shades of fabric they had in their hand. A emotion of confusion fell upon Alice then as she wondered what they possibly could be arguing about, but thought it best not to ask out right – somehow knowing that the answer she would receive would most likely confuse her even more than she already was.

"Alice! You're here!"

Her glance shifted to the centre of the room then when she heard a familiar face, and she was quickly greeted by her friend's cheerful face. Alice smiled in return, walking towards Mirana and the small group of people standing around her. As she proceeded towards them, Alice watched as Mirana turned and said something to some of those people, the group then dispersing afterwards to leave just the two of them and another person who the queen had requested to stay.

"You arrived much sooner than I thought you would," said Mirana once Alice stood before her, the smile never leaving her face as she did so. "Why, I was expecting you to take a bit more time. Not that I'm complaining."

"I was told that you wanted to talk to me about something important," Alice replied, her confusion still deep within her. Honestly, why wouldn't she have arrived quickly after hearing that the topic of conversation was important? Mirana's smile however only grew at her comment, and Alice noticed her eyes glisten suddenly in what could only be described as excitement.

"Oh but it is Alice! A matter of great importance indeed. Please, have a seat – you too." Mirana turned to the other person involved in their conversation, and the three of them turned to sit down on the chairs nearest too them all.

Alice glanced at the area around her once she had sat, looking at all the small groups that were busy working or involved in the various preparations they were making. She noticed the group from before still arguing over something, but she continued to try not to worry too much on what they could possibly be arguing about exactly.

"Would either of you care for a drink?"

Alice turned back at her as she began talking again, and she smiled warmly back at her.

"No thank you," Alice replied, shaking her head slightly in response.

The man who was also present in their conversation nodded, and Alice turned to look at him in detail for a moment. She noticed that he was dressed relatively smartly, and Alice couldn't help but wonder if he often dressed like that or not. Judging from his appearance however she concluded that he must do, as he appeared to be someone who took great pride in what they looked like. Alice noted that he didn't look particularly old, but nor did he look particularly young either, and that he wore some small golden glasses upon his face. Judging from the mans appearance, Alice could sense that he most likely had some job within the castle itself, yet what it was she was not completely sure of. As well as that, Alice couldn't help but wonder what it was Mirana wanted to talk about, and how exactly the man was involved in the grand scheme of things.

Somehow sensing Alice's confusion, Mirana began to speak again whilst pouring a drink for both herself and the other visitor.

"Alice, I'd like to introduce you to Charlie."

Alice turned to look at the man in question, nodding at him in acknowledgement, noting that he nodded back at her in return.

"How do you do?"

"How do I do what?" He replied, and Alice noticed the man blink at what she had said. Ah, perhaps such formalities were not what people who lived in Underland were used to. Quite obviously, Alice still new little of the place in which she now lived in, and as she recalled, she'd never actually been introduced to anyone she didn't otherwise know. Why, when she met all the friends she had made in Underland they already either knew her for who she already was via past visits or by what fate had foretold; or treated her just like any normal individual, cutting back on the formalities that she was so accustomed and used to using due to her English upbringing.

As Alice blinked herself at the man's response, she heard Mirana laugh slightly. Was she laughing at just her, or in response to both her and Charlie's reactions? Alice wasn't sure she knew the correct answer to that question. She turned to Mirana again and watched as she offered Charlie the drink she had prepared for him.

"Charlie is the castle's personal dressmaker, Alice. Besides Tarrant, he is one of the most appreciated and talented at his job profession, and he makes some of the most exquisite designs that are loved by many."

"Oh," Alice replied, continuing to sit in her own confusion. She knew very well that there other tailors and dressmakers within the castle; however Alice had never really spoken or met many – or any – of them. She never needed their assistance when it came to dress making, as Tarrant often made a wide variety of dresses for her. However, as she thought about it for a moment, Alice noted that Tarrant was; first and foremost a hatter by trade, and that although he was gifted with dressmaking as well, that wasn't what his job allowed him to focus upon.

Still, that brought Alice back to the question as to why a dressmaker was present in the conversation in the first place. Hadn't she been informed that the conversation was highly important? If a dressmaker was present, then that could only mean one thing: Mirana was planning something for Alice, which entailed needing his help. But, the only thing that Alice could think of that she would need for Mirana's extensive preparations was that of an dress for the event which she was currently planning for, which, Alice also noted – Tarrant was already making for her.

Confusion knitted upon her brow yet again, and Alice began to wonder how she would be able to let both Mirana and Charlie know that she already had a dress being made for her, if the topic was indeed the case of a dress for her and Tarrant's engagement ball. Still, she had to work out weather or not that was in fact the actual topic of the conversation first.

"I'm sorry Mirana; forgive me for sounding – well direct about this I suppose – but, what is this conversation about that we would need a dressmaker present?"

She watched as Mirana smiled back at her warmly yet again, and Alice noticed out of the corner of her eyes Charlie push his glasses up. Mirana put the drink she had previously been drinking down upon the table, turning back to look at Alice as she did so.

"My Alice, I didn't expect you to be so confused over this topic of conversation. I would have expected you to guess what we would be discussing by now, especially since I told you it was_ very_ important."

She continued looking at Alice, as if waiting for some sort of spark to appear on her face that revealed Alice finally understood everything. A few moments past and – nothing. Mirana sighed, and leant back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Well, with the preparations for your engagement ball going ahead, it suddenly occurred to me that in fact, your wedding would naturally follow shortly afterwards. That is, once the final preparations that the two of you wish of for that event fall into place. But it occurred to me that either way, it would really not be that long a wait at all. And when I thought about that, I remembered a previous conversation the two of us had a few weeks back, about some ideas on you had thought of for your dress."

Alice watched as Mirana's smile grew ten times larger, and suddenly, the point of the conversation finally dawned on her. Yes, Alice was suddenly very sure as to where this conversation was heading now.

"Alice, seeing as we are following some of your world's traditions, and seeing that Tarrant will not be the one to make it for you, Charlie is here to help you make your ideas on your dream wedding dress become a reality."

Letting the words Mirana had said sink into her mind, Alice suddenly turned to look at Charlie, noticing him smiling back at her. She noticed him pull out a sketchpad – had he been holding that the whole time? – and watched him as he laid it upon the table before them.

"Her majesty has told me everything, milady, and I am more than honoured to be making you this dress. The queen suggested that this meeting take place between the three of us, so that we could pass along ideas and create a sort of image of what you would like your dress to eventually look like."

"Precisely. Alice, the sooner we get working on your dress, the quicker it'll be ready in time for your wedding."

"Not to mention that the quicker we start work on it will allow for more time for any adjustments to be made if there's something you're not particularly happy on, or perhaps additional tweaks that you'd like added to suit your preferences even more."

Alice watched as Mirana and Charlie continued to discuss reasons as to why they were beginning plans and work on her dress now, the two of them not allowing Alice room to interject into the conversation. Instead, she silently sat there and smiled at them, truly thankful that Mirana had suggested this meeting in the first place.

"And of course, as this wedding will be following some of your traditions from your own world Alice, we really need an idea on the types of things that your weddings involve."

"Indeed. Milady, perhaps to start, you could tell us about the features a wedding dress in your world usually holds."

Alice turned to the dressmaker, noticing suddenly that both he and Mirana were looking back at her intensely. Why, Alice was suddenly not sure if this was for the benefit of her wedding, or if it had suddenly turned into a lesson on the cultures from her world for both Mirana and Charlie. She blinked, sitting in silence for a few moments, until finally she began to speak.

"Well – erm – in my world, a brides dress is usually white. From what I can recall, the white was symbolism for the brides own purity, so to speak. That's another key feature in our weddings, a lot of the traditions that we uphold are all based upon some sort of symbolism."

"Oh yes! I do recall reading something about such a thing actually. I found it simply fascinating. Tell me; is the tradition of the bride carrying something new and old true? Does that actually happen in your world?"

"It does in fact," Alice replied, rather shocked that Charlie was even aware of such a thing. Just what types of books from her world were lying around in Underland? "In fact, that carries symbolism as well. The complete story is that the bride usually has something new, something borrowed, something old and something blue with her present at her wedding. Each thing symbolises something different, such as hope for the future of the married couple, and links to family and friends that they care for the most."

"Oh Alice that sounds utterly wonderful!" Mirana exclaimed, her eyes glistening in joy at what Alice was telling her. "Why, you must simply carry such a tradition at your own wedding, it's just such a beautiful idea. And my, it sounds so lovely – to have small keepsakes and reminders of those closest to you on the day that you marry the person you love the most, how utterly lovely a thing that must be!"

Alice smiled, her heart warming at her friends joy of learning the traditions of weddings in her own world. Why, if such traditions sounded wonderful to her, Alice could only wonder what traditions Underland could hold for such events.

"Yes, it was one of the few traditions that I generally loved myself. The idea always seemed to just be ... perfect, in my eyes. I would love to include it in my own wedding, it's just – well, I would hardly know what sort of things to have with me."

"Oh Alice, I'm sure we could think of something before the big day. Why, we should discuss it more at a later date, perhaps after the work has begun on your dress."

"Yes, that sounds good to me." Alice answered, feeling herself drift off into a sort of dream world suddenly. Why, she already had one idea for an item she could use, it was just thinking of the other three. Still, there would be time to think about that all later, just as Mirana had suggested.

"Going back to the topic of your dress though – you mentioned the usual tradition is white?"

Alice shook her head at the sound of the dressmaker's voice, suddenly bringing herself back to the conversation at hand. She turned to look at Charlie and nodded; her smile still prominent on her face.

"Yes, usually. Although – if I were honest, I think a plain white wedding dress would simply be rather dull and, normal for such an event. Not that I don't like the idea, I just – I think I'd prefer something ... well –"

"Something more Alice like, yes?" Came Mirana's voice suddenly.

"Well – yes. I suppose. Something more Alice like indeed."

There was a silence between the three of them for a few moments, the only sound coming from Charlie as he hurriedly made notes in the sketchpad. Alice thought about the ideas for dresses she had in her mind, and how the dresses in her world usually looked from her own memory. The only images she could conjure up all seemed the same: big, poofy dresses which were often covered in layers upon layers of material that Alice usually wondered how it was even possible for a bride to walk in. Of course, she didn't mind the idea of a big dress – but it would be nice to know she would still be able to walk properly whilst wearing it. A dress such as the type Mirana wore would be most practical to her, but perhaps in a different style, and a bit smaller for herself.

"Milady, perhaps we could blend together the two traditions from our cultures on the ideas for wedding dresses, if you'd prefer?"

Alice broke out of her train of thought again, and looked at Charlie in slight confusion. Why, the idea sounded good – but Alice had no idea what Underland's traditional wedding dresses looked like.

"That would be lovely Charlie! Such a thing would be utterly marvellous and more meaningful to Alice, perhaps?"

Alice looked back at Mirana then as the queen continued speaking, noticing that as the ideas continued to be suggested her happiness continued to grow. She watched as Mirana turned to look at her as well, her smile beaming across her face.

"Oh Alice, it would be wonderful. You see, here in Underland our wedding tradition is that the bride often wears a colour that represents them and their personality. Take it as our own sort of symbolism. In Underland, we feel that a bride should be able to express themselves at their wedding, and so the dress would often be a reflection upon the person whom is wearing it. What we could do, is tie in the two different cultures, so we have both traditions merged together. We could, make you a dress that symbolises not only your worlds symbol of a brides purity, but also our world's symbol that the bride is who she is and that nothing can change that about her."

Alice looked back at Mirana, her own eyes beginning to sparkle in excitement at the explanation provided for her. She turned to look at Charlie, noticing he was smiling back at her again.

"Is it possible? Can it be done?"

"Why, of course it can. Once we decide upon the style you wish to have made, we can start thinking about colours to add into your dress, and how we can blend them into each other. It would work out easily."

"Then I think the idea is marvellous then! If it can be done, I'd very much like to see the plans for such a dress. However, I wonder – what colour represents myself best? For I'm not sure I have any idea what colour that would be."

"Oh but Alice, the answer to that question is so simple! Why, blue represents and reflects you so well. After all, every time you visited our world, you were always found wearing a blue dress. I can't think of a colour that would be more perfect for you."

Alice thought over Mirana's colour suggestion for a moment, as if trying to understand the reasoning behind it herself. Well, she couldn't disagree with her logic – after all Alice often found she was wearing blue clothes a lot of the time, and many people had picked up on that very fact. Why, blue was her favourite colour after all, and Alice wasn't shocked that people often associated the colour as representing her and her personality. It wasn't the first time she had heard such a suggestion also.

"Yes, I suppose your right. Blue would be the most suitable colour to choose. But – I don't want the dress to be dominated by the colour. I'd prefer to have some sort of balance of both that and the white."

"And that's where I come in milady –"

"Charlie please, you've been calling me that far too often throughout this entire conversation. If we are to work on making this dress perfect, then I would feel much more comfortable if you just called me Alice. There is no need for such formalities between us. Especially since you doing me a very large favour."

"Very well Alice. Either way, now that we have decided on the colour scheme of your dress, we can easily discuss the type of style you wish to go for. Tell us, what is it you'd like to see in your dress?"

Alice sat in silence for a moment, and thought over what it was she wanted in the dress she had envisioned. She was sure she had a pretty good idea on what she wanted the dress to look like, both the style and the blending of colours. So, after a moment of her pausing to think about it all, she turned to both Charlie and Mirana and let a huge smile break over her lips again. Yes, now came the part that the three of them would enjoy the most – deciding what the dress would actually look like.

"Well let's see. I had originally thought about ..."

* * *

_And yes, that is where I intend to leave this chapter ~_

_I would not like to say when the next chapter will be up, as the last few times I have made rough estimates of times, they've been terribly wrong. Hopefully, it won't take me as long as it has taken me to get this chapter up! Also, my copy of the Alice in Wonderland dvd & blu ray is in the post, so hopefully re-watching the film will help spark my creative side again :)_

_If you have anything you wish to say on this chapter, remember that reviews are not entirely necessary, but highly appreciated. Also, if I haven't replied to the last batch of reviews for the last chapter yet, I am very sorry. I've been rather busy lately, and just haven't had a chance to get around to it. Just know that I appreciated them very much, and loved reading every single one of them, so thank you so much for posting them.  
_


	9. He Loves And She Loves

_**A / N **: Starting out on a negative note first but - hmm, I do hope you guys aren't getting bored with this story. If that really is the case, then I'm very sorry - but I must admit, the build up so far, is necessary. Why, would you ever read a book that would go straight into the action without setting the scene, or letting you get into the characters mind a little? Perhaps, but, I like knowing more about the characters relationships when I read a story - so that is what I intend to show for now. Either way, you won't have to worry - as I'm most determined that the chapters after this will really begin to kick off the story slightly [ or so I hope ]. Think of this chapter - even if it is dull and boring to you - as the calm before a great, huge storm._

_This chapter will probably disappoint a lot of you - especially if you're sick of the 'lovely dovey puppy dog' stuff right now. But, this is my story, and I've worked hard to plan it - and I plan to stick to my plan, even if it is sappy in places. I'll admit, I don't like this chapter much myself, but I'm looking forward to next chapter [which I have already written 3/4 for, and I can honestly say it was a lot more fun than this one to write!]. Either way, if you do enjoy this chapter, feel free to let me know. As I really, truly don't know how to feel about it yet [hents my authors note being a bit blerrrrrgh today, which I apologize for]._

_Anyway, I'll leave you to read it for yourselfs now :)_

* * *

**He Loves And She Loves**

It was later during the week, and Alice had decided that after being cooped up in her room for the majority of it, she very much wanted to get out of the castle for a while, wanting to capture some fresh air. Of course, with Mirana's new scheme of things put into place, Alice was not allowed to leave her room without some sort of escort by her side, someone who could be there for her if something bad were happened. Along with planning for her engagement ball, Alice's security was one of the highest measures in the castle right now, and Alice wasn't sure how to feel about that. With Tarrant being busy working on her dress for the ball in their honour, quite often she would be escorted by one of the queens maids or messengers. That was, the few times she would actually step out of her room. As the castle continued to become a busy atmosphere with various plans in the making, Alice had still continued to take up remaining in her room, deciding it would be easier and more comfortable for her to do so.

But not this afternoon. No, this current afternoon Tarrant was not busy with her dress or any other orders for hats that people had requested of him. Happy to know that the two of them could have some time alone together for awhile, he had visited Alice in her chambers, only for her to ask him if they could explore the castle grounds together. She had expected him to be more cautious over the idea, seeing as they wouldn't actually be inside the castle (but still remaining somewhat within the outer castle walls where they'd be protected) – but much to her surprise he embraced the idea rather quickly. So quickly in fact that it wasn't long until the two of them were walking down the castle hallways, heading in the direction that the gardens were located in.

When they finally reached the gardens, Alice's eyes glistened in pure happiness. It was only then that she actually remembered how much she truly missed the outdoors, especially since she had taken to being inside for so long. She turned to look at Tarrant and noticed him looking back at her too with a smile on her face, obviously just as happy to see her so joyful then. The two of them continued to walk on a little bit, still grinning stuipdly as they did.

"-that's what I heard anyway. Mind you, it wouldn't surprise me if she were lying."

"Oh how true you are! After all, we've heard her stories far too many times to know what's true and what's not."

"Not to mention what's complete and utter nonsense!"

Alice rolled her eyes slightly as the two of them walked passed a group of gossiping flowers, although she couldn't help hide the smile that was still prominent upon her face. In truth, Alice hated the way the flowers would constantly gossip, as it would often remind her of the way people of the high aristocracy back in her own world, and how they would often meddle in interests that otherwise had very little - if anything - nothing to them. Still, she couldn't help but smile all the same, as even though she hated the gossip she heard from the plants, she would admit that she had somewhat missed it, in a strange way.

Alice and Tarrant soon passed by the small group of flowers, and next they met a long line of blossom trees, which made Alice sigh in contentment then. Tarrant stopped and turned to look at her, blinking as he did so, and Alice could see he was trying not to laugh.

"Why Alice, that was an awfully big sigh there. It would seem as if something is on your mind." He replied, smiling back at her. Alice turned, looked back at the path they were currently walking on and continued walking forwards, Tarrant following her closely behind.

"Oh no, nothing's really on my mind. Least, nothing that's bothering me at least. I was only sighing in happiness. Why, it feels so long since I'd last been outside, I forgot how good it feels to be walking in the open air."

Tarrant stopped in his tracks again for a moment, looking at her slightly with his smile still softly written unto his face.

"You always were one who loved to explore."

Alice turned around again and looked back at him, confusion written on her brow. Tarrant shook his head, breaking out of whatever train of thought he was currently on, and walked towards her.

"Always have been. Ever since you were young –_ especially_ when you were young in fact. Why, I think your story on how you found Underland in the first place is a good indication enough of that. Falling down a rabbit hole indeed, how many children in your world manage that? Yes, I can honestly say, you might be the most curious and adventurous person I have ever known. And that most certainly is not a bad thing! No, it's a good thing. A very good thing in fact – well, sometimes. Sometimes it _can_ be a bad thing – depending on where your curiosity is leading you-"

"Tarrant," Alice said, laughing slightly as she was beginning to lose track of what it was he was trying to say. She walked over to him and put her hands on his arms, looking up at him as she did so. "Your rambling again."

He looked down at her, confused for a moment, until he replied.

"I'm fine." He squeaked, shaking his head slightly. He looked back at her then. "I'm sure there was a point somewhere in what I said."

Alice's smile grew and she laughed again.

"I'm sure there was." She replied, her smile growing as she continued to look at him, their eyes locked in a gaze.

The two of them remained like that for a short while, unaware that the gap between them was becoming smaller and smaller until suddenly their lips met. It felt as if time had stood still for a moment, and Alice couldn't help but fill blissful happiness flutter lightly in her stomach. She'd missed this over the last few days, the simple times when it would just be the two of them. And by the way his arms hard wrapped themselves around her tightly, she knew that he missed her too.

They broke apart after a moment before the kiss could become too passionate, and Alice looked up at Tarrant strangely, only meeting a smiling expression on his face as he did so. She titled her head and furrowed her brow, wondering why the kissing had stopped. Tarrant must have somehow read her expression, as he soon began to talk.

"Honestly Alice, would you think of the trees? As much as I'd love to carry on what you're thinking of in your mind, you must remember that we are not alone." He said, his eyes travelling to the rows of trees around them.

She sighed; annoyed that he had chosen _now_ to decide to be considerate of those around them. He was right in a way, Alice knew that – after all if the trees began to get upset then that would only lead unto the flowers gossiping about them, and she wouldn't want to deal with that. So in defeat, she crossed her arms, her eyes giving away what she was currently feeling even without having the talent of changing colour like his would. Tarrant on the other hand, seemed to take amusement out of her current feelings, as his smile didn't falter. Instead, he grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and swiftly turned her around, and then the two of them continue to walk forward, one of his arms still around her. As they walked forward, he continued to speak.

"Later, Alice dear. For now, let us enjoy this lovely walk, and talk about a great many wonderful things." He glanced back at her, noticing that her expression hadn't changed much. "Well, if you're going to continue looking like you've got a sour lemon in your mouth, I suppose it wouldn't make much difference if I told you that your dress is near enough finished."

Alice's face instantly lit up then, and she turned to look at Tarrant again, finding that he was looking right back at her with his smile still placed on his face.

"Really?" She asked, excitement beginning to bubble inside her at what he had just told her.

"Why Alice, are you suggesting I'd lie? But of course it is! I'd be in a bit of trouble if it wasn't after all, what with the engagement ball being tomorrow of all days. But, yes, I am almost finished. There's just a few things I'd like to add to it – which I will do later tonight – and it will be finished. If you don't mind, I'll bring it to your chambers early tomorrow morning."

"Oh no I don't mind at all! Why, I can only imagine how wonderful it will be. I simply cannot wait to see it!" Alice replied, her eyes glistening with the excitement she was currently feeling.

"And you shall see it. Tomorrow, just like I promise." He replied, smile growing. "Now, shall we continue this lovely walk before it gets dark and we have to return to the castle? If I remember rightly, it was you who wanted to walk outside so desperately after all."

The two of them continued to walk on, lost in conversation as they did so. At one point the two of them stopped to have a conversation with one of the many trees that stood on the grounds. Alice found that the trees riddles were almost as confusing as Tarrant's various riddles, and it wasn't too long until they confused her completely in the current conversation. It was however, of no surprise to her that Tarrant managed to understand the majority of the trees riddles – why should it after all? She knew how much he loved pondering over them himself. What she did find funny however, was that for the riddles that he did find compounding and confusing; she in fact knew the answer for.

When the conversation was finished – or more, when the tree decided it no longer wanted to talk to either of them – the both of them decided that it was time for them to return to the castle, not wanting to be outside when it got finally dark. They continued to talk as they walked through the halls to her chambers, meeting many of the queen's servants, maids and guards as they did so. Alice almost wanted to keep count on how many people they passed on their journey back, noting that even in the evening the castle was still busy as of late. Still, by the time the two of them did reach her chambers, the idea left her mind, and Alice decided to focus her attention else ware.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Alice felt Tarrant's arms fall around her waist tightly, and she almost jumped from the shock of his actions. Instead, she laughed quietly. After a few moments she fell comfortably into his embrace, her own hands falling on top of where his were. She felt him bury his head into her hair, knowing that he was breathing her scent, allowing himself to believe that she was in fact with him, in his arms, and that it wasn't a dream – something he often did when they were alone together. The two of them remained that way, utterly content in being in the presence of the other.

"I can't wait to be married to you finally," She heard him say after a while, his voice muffled slightly from where he was burying himself in her hair. Alice's smile crept back upon her face at those words, knowing what he was feeling at that moment.

"Neither can I." She replied, closing her eyes as her smile grew, showing how happy she really was.

After a moment of the two of them remaining like that, Alice's eyes opened, and she turned around in Tarrant's embrace so that she was looking straight back at him. When his gaze met hers, she continued to speak, her eyes shining mischievously as she did so.

"Do you want to know a secret of mine? Something I haven't told anyone before?"

Tarrant nodded, and Alice could detect his eyes change their message slightly to show how eager he was to hear whatever it was she had to say. She leant towards him slightly, so her mouth was level to his ear, and Alice whispered her secret to him.

"When I was little, I always knew that if I ever were to marry someone, I would only ever want to be very married."

Alice pulled back and watched as Tarrant's face morphed into one of confusion, and she felt the need to hold in her laughter. She knew all too well that her statement would most likely confuse him, yet she still couldn't help but laugh when she saw his confused expressions.

"I'm sorry Alice but – I'm not quite sure what you mean. How can you be 'very married'? Surely marriage is the same for everyone, and surely it means the same thing. Unless, perhaps in your world there's different kinds of marriage – which would actually be very confusing for anyone to truly understand, as how would you be able to decide which type of marriage is right for you –"

"No Tarrant," Alice interrupted, laughing slightly as she did so. She raised her hands and placed them on either side of her face, turning it slightly so that he was looking back at her directly again.

"In my world, marriage usually _does_ mean the same thing – or at least, the _idea_ of marriage does. Yet the actual reasons as to why people marry vary very much so, depending on the circumstances of the situation they could be found in."

"Depending on the circumstances?"

"Yes, very much so. Sometimes, marriage can be decided in aims of reaching an agreement; such as the joining of two powerful family names, or for the aim of someone or a particular family obtaining something which is regarded as important, such as money or power."

"That sounds more like an agreement than a marriage to me." Tarrant replied, the tone of his voice revealing to Alice that he wasn't liking what she was telling him. Truth was, she didn't like the truth any more than he did – but she felt it important to tell him such things so he could understand her secret, and the significance it meant to her – to the both of them.

"Sadly, it usually is just that: an agreement which is often hidden behind the form of a marriage. It's very sad when you think about the bigger picture. That those two people involved in such an agreement can never be happy, not _truly_ happy at least. Only rarely do people in my world ever get married simply for love. Luckily, my parents did, and they both led a happily married life with one another. My sister on the other hand, well; you know the story of her marriage. And of course there's the incident when my mother thought it would be ideal for some inconceivable reason to try and marry me off to Hamish –"

"Don't even remind me of that particular story, Alice."

She watched as Tarrant's expression showed his dislike at the memory of what she had told him about Hamish beginning to surface in his mind, and Alice smiled sadly.

"I know, it wasn't a nice event for me to live through, but at least it _did_ happen. For if it didn't then I may never have accidentally arrived back here, with you. At least something good came out of that situation. Anyway, that only proves my point as well. I never accepted Hamish's proposal due to the fact that I knew it just wasn't right for me, wasn't what I truly wanted. To have that life, to live with a man who I knew could never make me truly happy – there was no possible way I could have agreed to his proposal. And when I remember how happy my parents were together, I remember the agreement I made with myself when I was younger. The promise that if I ever did get married, it would only be for love, and I had to know in my heart of hearts that it was exactly what I wanted. Thus, the idea of being very married that I somehow managed to conjure up. A marriage based purely on love, such a perfect thing that's so rare to find."

Alice pulled her hands away from his face then, her smile growing. She then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head upon his chest, closing her in eyes in contentment.

"And I can honestly say, I'm so very glad I found that happiness and that love with you, Tarrant. And I know very well that we'll both be very happily very married together."

And at that comment, Tarrant's confused expression transformed into one of pure happiness and joy, and as Alice finished talking he wrapped his arms tighter around her again, burying his head into her hair and smiling smugly to himself. Yes, the two of them would be 'very happily, very married' indeed.

* * *

_And that's the end of chapter nine! _

_If you have anything you wish to say, feel free to do so, I honestly don't bite. Reviews & opinions would really make me feel better about this chapter, but again, entirely your choice at the end of the day. The next chapter I would like to say would be up soon, considering I've already almost finished it. However, I have a few exams to prepare for, and I really should focus on that. So if there's a slight delay, you know why. _

_Also, if you're interested - I have a new Alice story up that your more than welcome to read. It's about Alice's adventures when she first enters Underland when she was a little girl, and the chapter uploaded right now is her first tea party with the Hatter. It's small, it's to the point - and I would love to hear your opinions on it! Especially since I'm not sure weather to leave it as a one shot or add more chapters to it. Your feedback would be lovely on that! If your interested, you can access the chapter on my profile - titled as '**More Than A Memory**'._

_Well, I think that's all I have to say / advertise for now. So, until the next chapter!  
_


End file.
